The Recreation on Cybertron -On Hiatus-
by dreamaholicme
Summary: To all my readers of this story, I am making revisions and currently starting with the first book, Alpha and Omega: Vice versa Book 1. I'll be incorporating things from that to here or from here to there. It would be entirely a new story again with upgrades. I thank you all though and hope that we still keep in contact for the upgraded version. Dreamer
1. Full Summary

Sequel to **'** **It** **All Started With This Sickness'**.

I woke up in a ruined planet of metals. Structures of different sizes were rusting. Dust-rust as well as toxic gases were polluting every corner of this planet. I see the liquids that are supposed to be a source of energy was long gone deadly. Everything here was dead… but not for long… This is my task… to recreate on this once splendid planet… Cybertron. Will I be able to do this though? You tell me... because I am lacking the spark for this. I'm now doubting myself whether I am fit for this job. The idea of being in the Well isn't such a bad thing now... Oh Primus...

 **Characters:**

femme OC

Primus

The Dynasty of Primes

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The posted characters are only the main. You are all gonna meet new 'bots and 'cons here. I'll be sure to provide some background to them so you would understand them more.

About the disclaimer thing... I'm going to repeat it only once so I would not bother you guys in reading those, we all know that I don't own Transformers but I am going to recognize other readers.

This is a in-progress story until I deem it right to cut it off and move onto another part. I'm going to post different short stories along the way. :D I'll be making them from the same universe as this.

And another thing! CREDITS to AyanoZonurai for helping me improve in many ways than one in writing this.

Happy reading!


	2. Darkness That Surrounds Me

I don't know if I was conscious or not, dreaming or not… All I know was that this darkness had surrounded me for as long as I could remember…

 _Where am I?_

Here, in this place, I was alone but I felt as if someone was watching me. He was watching me... but who is he?

 _Who are you?_

 _Do I know you?_

There was also a tugging in my head. Never did this feeling left me… as if something was missing in there but it was so unlikely of me to forget. What had I forgotten?

 _Who was I?_

Staring at the vast field, I saw a light flickering weakly. Its glow was making my insides turn. There was something strange that was beckoning me to come. I got up from my fetal position. My body, if could speak, would be thanking me because I can feel my joints strain and my bones crack from the new pressure of being released. Giving no mind to my aching body, I went near it slowly and cautiously. As I went closer and closer to it, the light seems to grow stronger. It was emitting a presence that I can say it was alive.

 _Hey, are you him?_

 _…_ _Or are you me?_

 **Greetings to my readers! Thank you for reading. I'll be happy to know your comments about this sequel. Fav or Review, whatever you guys like...**


	3. The Story of Who?

Once I was just arms away, my hand unconsciously had reached for it. It was just so fascinating having so contrasting aspects from this place. The light was warm while the room was cold. It was bright as the other was dark. I felt complete and happy, not lonely and sad…

Only centimeters apart, electricity suddenly reached out to me. Its blue current mixed with yellow was calling me, capturing me with a tight hold.

Stepping closer, its warmth had engulfed me with the light and current. Suddenly, images had passed through my vision as pain, hurt, regret, depression, hope, faith, happiness and different emotions run through me.

The first image startled me. _What are they doing?_

 _"_ _You shouldn't have lived!"_ a feminine voice shouted angrily at a baby after the man left with a suite case and a cold expression. _"You have given me nothing but great tragedy!"_ The picture then faded and was replaced with another…

The woman I saw earlier had left a box in an empty, cold alley with a grim expression matching the place. _"You should rot there with the fruits for all I care…"_ She whispered coldly to the box… or what was inside of it. She observes her surroundings before leaving it, not minding the cry that was echoing in the air. With the gust of strong wind and burst of heavy rain, I can conclude that there was a storm.

The image once again lapse with another, this one has the same setting but I can guess that the only change here was time as the storm has grew fiercer.

A woman passed by and suddenly halted. She heard the cry and found the baby. Maybe she was feeling pity for it that is why she checked her, rushing immediately to a nearby hospital as she found the baby's condition to be horrifying by the looks on her face. The baby was going to die from hypothermia from the blue lips it has and the paling skin tone. In the middle of the rush, a car had hit her.

The driver who had been the cause of the accident was about to leave showing fear. He stopped though when he heard the cry of the baby. Feeling guilty, he took it and examined it. The baby was strong for the blue lips and abnormally low temperature; it was a miracle that she wasn't dead already.

 _What the hell were these?!_ I thought.

I couldn't fathom what I was seeing. The baby was very familiar. I think… I think that I was feeling what it was feeling… but I couldn't be certain because I was also a mess right now.

The image stopped again and faded. Images of a hospital, then the doctor and the driver, had passed by. Then there was the nurse who was frantic and looking worried at the doctor after telling him that the driver was gone and didn't come back for the baby.

An image of an old orphanage came. The orphanage looks really worn out and I can assume that it was lacking funds and staff. The baby was semi taken care of there. From late feedings and old worn out improvised clothing… the baby was kept to a healthy state physically but I don't know about the emotional part.

The once baby was now a girl not older than 2 years old with charcoal black hair tied into a side pony tail. Her skin was white as snow making her look like a porcelain doll. Her clothes are from the recycled scraps but she wasn't complaining. She has enchanting golden brown eyes that have this glint in it that tells many things. Quote those eyes are the windows of the soul, piercing and intimidating like she knows a lot more even if she was just a baby girl. She was tinkering with an object making it into different little gadgets.

Many of the caretakers were looming over her and were whispering in hush tones. She was a prodigy from what the caretakers say and with that discovery came the pain, hardships, fear and anxiety for the years to come for the girl. They made her enter different contests: given her books that she must review to win quiz bees, give her extended hours of studying, pressuring her and threatening her in different ways if she doesn't comply. The innocent child was used, the child knew but she didn't voice it out for fear of what to come if she ever did. Her caretakers had been brutal to her, she doesn't want those brutality to be diverted to the other children there so she just shut the others out and followed silently without question. She just looks at her book titled The Purpose of Life and sadly smiled. _What is my purpose in life?_

Flashes of her growing went. Pain and sorrow then regret and depression were what she had felt. Her only salvation was that book. No matter how many times she was mistreated, she has strive to make things change.

Watching that, I can feel the anger boil in me. It was a strange new feeling like it wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe this is a new feeling...

The orphanage was now placed by a small apartment. A girl not older than 16 was working on so many papers and files. She had big circles underneath her eyes and her body was thinner than average. She was just working for many hours but there was a hint of determination and hope in her once dull eyes. She glanced at the now old and torn book at the side and continued with great reverence and excitement.

The images then change to the girl smiling happily as she had achieved her goal. She was free from the orphanage but still helped them. An image was thrown in with an establishment, clearly new from the paints and designs. It was the orphanage. It had become a well known facility and school.

On the girl's face was happiness and contentment as she turned to her work. She was all day long working in her quarters with her computer and connections, designing and making new gadgets, programs and security systems that she sold to later well-known people.

I didn't monitor the time since I started seeing these images and clips. I was entranced by them but of all of those, it was probably the last images that made me cringed because they were showing the girl go through pain again.

At first, she saw a feed in her computer and watched it until her set was struck with a power surge. From the back of my mind, I could smell her burnt metal and wood... I saw that she had managed to recover a memory card there that I now I had seen before. She was then electrocuted for what felt like an eternity. I cringed at hearing her dreadful screams. I also had choked down a vile that had risen from smelling burning flesh. I think she paid no mind to what had happened that day until she then fell ill and changes started to pop out as weirder things came along…

She was met with happiness from meeting a giant red robot as she fell in love. But the girl was out of time. She has to go. I think the two agreed on something before everything fell out. When she thought that everything was going alright, a voice had warned her. _'_ _Little spark, prepare…'_ With that came the tragedy. Her life ended with grief and sorrow. My chest started to hurt along with the girl's. Then I saw her spirit made a bargain. I don't know the whole details though but I knew that she felt great gratitude to those who had aid her to make her last wish come true.

I didn't get to see the end. A feeling spike me like déjà vu but I shove it off.

I tried to access them again for I felt like I was leaking the data out. In my head, the images started to turn white as I try to reminisce. There wasn't any left. I felt desperate and empty. What the hell happened? But most of all…

All I wanted to ask…

 _Who were they?_

 _Why do I feel like this?_


	4. Going Forward

My vision suddenly became white. In front of me was the memory card, taunting me to grab it.

When I did, I felt myself lose control of myself.

The only thing I could do was watch. I didn't scream... I didn't panic... as I saw my flesh peeling off and floating away as it disintegrated into the space. The process was slow as it moved up to my arms to my chest. My other limbs followed too in the process as their cuticles detach.

I think I had hold my breath unconsciously as I saw what was underneath all those peeled off skin... The bouncing light made me squint but as bewildered as I can be, I can't think anything of it. The shiny new metal, gears, joints and wires were now in the place where my body was. Lustrous and new but alien...

I stared at it blankly with my both my eyes. One them had already change judging from the feeling of cold steel I was feeling over them. _"_ _I deem it that transforming me to one of them is necessary, yes?"_ I heard my voice spoke in my head. I don't recall anything like that. Then different sensations I was flooding in me… My purpose… The task…What are those?

 _"_ _I'll do my best! I bow to Your name that I would fulfill this…"_ My voice echoed again with great determination and excitement. That isn't me! I can't even remember myself say those! I clutched my head. I tried to swallow but I couldn't. I felt the smooth metal, saw my reflection from my hand... What am I?

Before I knew it, I was taken away from that void and onto the road that I was supposed to go... The road He had made me go. I hesitated at first. I think I like it better at the void. In that place, I know that I am alone... no one would hurt me... there was nothing there other than me... no new things... no uncertainty...

I look back at that dark place then to the front... Something was making me move forward... Like this was the right thing... My body moved onwards but my mind was left behind.

I was leaving everything behind. The glowing light was now a speck, a lone star in the vast darkness. Something was ripping in me as I saw it fade. I don't care now... I started to march forward on my own accord. I don't know where I'll be heading but I think that He who was watching me was guiding me on the path even if I can't see him.

I smiled, frankly, I should feel the latter but I wasn't. I wasn't alone here. Someone was assuring me that I wouldn't be regretting anything... I didn't hesitate… I let everything come and go... I don't even know why am I this willing... all I know is that in my chest and life, everything would be changing...

To what though?


	5. Online

_System checking…_

 _Energon Levels: Stable_

 _Main Memory Core Status: 100 percent_

 _Secondary Memory Core Status: 100 percent_

 _Overall: Clean and ready for Programming_

 _Systems Searching and Reading…_

 _Programming started…_

 _Special Program found…_

 _Allspark Program initiating…_

 _Security check… passed_

 _Identification check… passed_

 _Downloading contents… 100 percent_

 _Programming Complete…_

 _Data Encrypted and Ready to use…_

 _Getting ready for onlining…_

 _Systems Functioning… 100 percent_

 _Systems on-lining… please wait a click…_

* * *

 **Author here! Well... This is the start! Have fun readers!**


	6. Glitching Problems

**Retrokill: Sorry about that... If you didn't get the last chapter. Here... for compensation! :)**

After the initial checking, I moved my limbs trying to get used to the feel of my body. I don't know why but I got a weird feeling from it like it was foreign to me.

My own chassis… an alien to me? My systems must have been fragged or something. Oops… bad words for a femme like me. Not good but certainly not bad either, right? I'm not a sparkling, thank god. I wasn't reduced to a sparkling.

I can feel my joint wires struggle and wheeze as I try to flex my gears. My metal plates shifted with a loud audio piercing squeak. It seems that I haven't been on-line for quite a long time… maybe a few vorns but I wasn't sure.

I tried to access my memory banks and found that I was caught in an advancement of the Decepticons and the cross fire, I had been forced into stasis lock. Last thing I recorded was pain and that a yellow mech came rushing towards me. He was screeching with widened optics; optics that held shock and anger in them.

He had shot many approaching 'Cons with great precision, daring them to get in his way. I think I know that mech… so I tried to access my identification systems to recover his designation but I came out blank… my slagging processors was making everything for me difficult when I came with a report that nothing is amiss. I just decided to leave this problem later to try and spot any other damage that had been unidentified by my initial checking. I still have a lot more to do and information to gather.

Accessing my internal chronometer had made my processor ache more. Even that thing was fragged! Fooling me with its data! Did I gain a glitch or something?! This is really something to worry about for it had registered me that I had just been newly sparked just a klik ago.

My intake manifolds were working double time as my spark was beating frantically. I let out a big huff of processed air out of my vents before I tried to stand. _Frag my systems for all I care! At least I'm online once again._

I shifted my gears and opened my optics to survey my surroundings. _Is this place still my home?_ I thought for I was seeing nothing like it… From the great damage to the rusting scraps and crashed infrastructure, I can't even identify anything familiar here on this hill, overlooking the place. It took me quite a while coming up here because it was distorted.

I didn't look into it more than just a hill. That was my mistake…


	7. Breaking Down

When I had turned around to go down, I accidentally tripped on a lump. It was too hard for a normal terrain metal so it had made my pain receptors alert me of great levels of pain. For a wake up call… I can say that this 'hill' doesn't like me.

When all my sensors regained stable level, I shifted my optics to the lump. A vile had risen from my fuel tanks wanting to be expelled. That was no ordinary lump. It surely is. My whole frame was frozen as the gears in me tensed. Out of terror, I slowly edge away from it, creeping away until I hit another. Of all the slags I had faced and overcome, this is utterly pit!

I slipped from creeping away with no direction from the two lumps. Stumbling and hitting was the course of action my frame had to endure as I fell the whole way down gaining a few dents and detached wires. After all of that and the pain again, I still haven't recovered from the state of shock I had been in.

I wished that I hadn't done that… I wished that I haven't fallen down revealing this tragic site in front of me. I started leaking out from my optics as the rust-dust settled down again and saw what was once the hill…

Red flashed through my optics. It was a warning for me because of high stress levels and high spark beats. I didn't give it any notice because I couldn't use my CPU. My processor had shut down in the mist of the events.

This hill was a pile… It was a pile of deactivated mechs and femmes. It wasn't like I couldn't handle this… Yes, the war had made me open my optics to this kind of things but what I am seeing now was taking me to the edge. They were not just deactivated but… but their frames! Their frames were brutally mistreated… some of them were missing limbs, others had been flattened, heads were severed, optics had been plucked out… processors were leaking goo… I can even see some of their chest plates had holes and there is a hint that their sparks were ripped out… My processor shouted from data overflow as I take it all in. I can't take this! I can't take this! I can't take this!

Before I knew it, I had screamed…

Primus, help me…


	8. Respect

**Retrokill: I've seen more horrifying things like mass massacres though not in personal. It would have killed my processor too (from seeing the gruesome site of decapitated limbs or innards).**

 **Reader103: I think 'uh oh' is right. It's traumatizing having to see things like that even if you had already.**

* * *

I didn't know when I had off-lined but I got the gist of it that it was for more than 6 cycles. The strain was there again and the worst part was my vocal processor. My internal repairs have been repairing it as my system reported that it was half way from being fully functional, meaning… I wouldn't be able to use my vocals for another cycle.

My terror was ebbed significantly now because I had the time to get my processor ready. I even had recycled more air than necessary before facing the pile again.

Being washed over with pangs of guilt and shame for not being of help to them, I stared with dim optics.

I sat there mourning and praying for their sparks as I said my apologies to them.

After quite a while, I gained courage and determination. I won't wallow here and wait for my shut down. They wouldn't want me to do that in front of them. I know that they would say 'pick up your gears'.

They were warriors who had fought for the good of others. It would be shameful of me to not acknowledge their hard work and just let the life they had fought for be lived in total waste.

I smiled at them softly and gave them a salute in respect before walking away to find whoever was still here with me.

Hopefully, I would find one or two to talk to so they could tell me if I was really glitched and maybe they could help me give those deactivated warriors a nice resting place.


	9. Glitching Problems 2

**Retrokill: Choices… we make 'em, we regret some of them. It's hard. That's life. Thanks!**

* * *

For the past cycle, all I saw was toxic gasses, the wreckage, the polluted and deadly banks, and destroyed infrastructures. There was nothing moving other than falling weak parts of different buildings.

Every step I take, my spark was feeling a certain pull. _Is there someone calling out to me?_

I took in everything with great vigor as I pedaled my way through the metal land. I don't know why I did that but my systems were saying that it was necessary.

I took accounts on every metal that was still able or reusable. The counts of the banks that are needed to be cleansed grew more as I pass from terrain to another... Another glitch thing was that unidentified data kept popping in my processor, giving me information on how I could cleanse and make those functional again. I don't get it… Did someone download into me a builder 'bot program?

Another processor ache was trying to get me as I process and calculate any logical answer for this. A klik later, I gave up and let the data in as I compiled and stored them away in my 'to look into' folder.

I was clearly irritated by the fact that I may have been slag after I was forced into stasis lock. I had totally sustained not just only one but many glitches! If I don't find anyone here, I promise Primus that I would probably go mad 'bot!

Having an autopilot is one of the things I take pride in… Because! At times like this, when I am so lost in my wallowing, I get to finish or do something even if I don't process. In my autopilot walk, I had reached a city.

Also, to my shock, I standing in front of the tallest and less worn out building I could ever find among degrading infrastructures here. Even if this city was saying 'cold and forgotten', maybe… just maybe, there is still someone here. How do you think a building like this still be standing amongst destroyed or slagged ones?

Along with cold and forgotten aura was probably the creepy part… I had another spark attack when the rusting silver doors of the same building I was contemplating on entering suddenly opened with a screech.

Frag it! I think I will never see my next on-lining if things like this always happen. But weak spark or not, I now know that there was really someone in there…

Who could it be?


	10. Meeting

Glaring at the door only took some kliks before I decided that no one was going to make me fall into stasis lock again. Even though I am glitching, my defense programs are still running!

I went in cautiously even though my processor was telling me that I was not in danger. I scanned every bit of the place, from the floor to the walls. The walls were worn out, yes, but not that worn out. I found the hallway to be okay and deemed it alright to walk in, ignoring all those rust-dust on the way. With dim lights, I stride all the way to a big dome.

Repeating my scans, I froze when I had picked up on another spark signature that wasn't there before. It was another mech! Who had suddenly popped out there in the center… I blinked once then twice but he was still there. I wasn't going mad 'bot. He was still there looking out the big window. I looked in the same direction too and saw that we were above levels that overlooked the perimeter of the city. _When did the frag I got up so many levels so quickly?!_

Feeling really creep-ed out, I looked at the mech warily but that faded when I saw his optics. There was a storm of emotions in them. Sadness, pain, regret…Why?


	11. He who Knows

" **Why do you look sad? Is it because of this place?"** I suddenly inquired without thinking. I also shouldn't be able to use my vocals. I had stopped intake realizing that and the feeling of relapse again. Pit-spawned glitch! I vented at myself. I tried to find it in my processor of the time I used those words but still came up with no file.

It didn't take me another klik to see the changes in his optics.

Now that he was fully staring at me, I can see that they were bright white, a color that was fascinating me and making me forget what I was thinking earlier. I repeated my actions and blinked at him in disbelief. That once dim optics had brightened up a lot. _Just from seeing me?_ I dazed.

" **Welcome back, little one."** He greeted me. I can feel his feelings of happiness and relief that made me confused.

" **I'm back?"** It was like I had caught my glossa in my dental plates but immediately caught myself _. And by the way, I know I am little, big guy… but I'm not that little! You are just frigging huge!_

" **Ummm… Not to be impolite but do I know you?** **Sorry… I was just making sure because I know I'm not in the best function right now because when I had on-lined earlier, I think I'm glitched… well… something like that… b-but hey! You can tell me if I'm glitched! Yeah... you could… then… then… umm… If you feel uncomfortable with me being a glitch, you can just make me go away… just tell me okay? Maybe that is why you were sad? I-I don't mean to trespass—"** I have started rambling nonsense to him. I had caught his amusement and happiness that is why I had shut up.

I closed my mouth plates and bowed my head down after shutting up. I also gave an audible 'sorry.', to show my embarrassment of being caught rambling. I looked up at him again though when he didn't respond. He stood there with a smile and suddenly picked me up.

I tried to stay calm. I am not thinking that he was going to smush me in his servo… no, not at all…

I tensed up when I heard him laugh. **"Relax, little one… I'm glad you are up."** He said as I tilted my head at him.

" **I'm up? Oh! Yes, I was wondering about that! I don't know why I had suddenly on-lined once more. I thought I was slag that time! Oh, pardon me for my speech."** I shyly muttered as I heard him chuckle and smiled at me. _Is that smile to stay?_ I wonder. I think I like the idea of a smiling gigantic robot than the earlier.

" **I'm happy that you are full of energy. I presume that you are ready for your task?"** He ignored me but I think it was better than getting a glossa-lashing from him. _Please Mr. smile, stay there._ Glitch thingy again…

Realizing what he had said, I repeated it. Task? What task? Suddenly, my optics dimmed and new information burst came. There were so many files….


	12. My Task

Data after data pockets came and informed me of the 'Task'. I panicked at first when it said that I had signed up to an agreement with the Dynasty of Primes. Since when had I met them? From the day I was sparked, I haven't stepped foot on Iacon. I couldn't have gotten in that city when I was in stasis too, I should know that I haven't had the strength to even talk or go to their court!

I only heard things about them. Again… they are in Iacon! I was far from that city and hadn't had great purpose in going in there. I was busy keeping the neutrals out of the picture of the war that I was born into.

I contemplated… maybe the glitch I have had scrambled my processor to an extent that it made my files corrupt and me unable to work right? I sighed. I think I need a medical 'bot badly.

(Author here: She had miss this part. She was referring to the Elders in Iacon. Hahaha)

I was about to declare myself a glitch when voices suddenly became clear and loud in my processor.

 ** _"You are to comply with the end of our agreement…"_**

 ** _"You are to complete your task…"_**

 ** _"Make everything rise again…"_**

 ** _"Bring back what was once lost…"_**

 ** _"That is our agreement…"_**

 ** _"Until all are one once again…"_**

I heard their voices in me. I don't know who they are but I got what they were saying.

I had a duty to fulfill and a task to do that is why I was sparked again, huh? I couldn't answer why I was so obedient and submissive… like, shouldn't I be saying that I wasn't the one? ...or that maybe they have the wrong femme?

I was too submissive for my liking! I am not like this; I was known to be a hard-metal and determined femme with the smarts and strength to do what I like! Not that I'm boasting…

I contemplated once again. It was a 'was'… A past tense meaning it was yesterday… I was online in the present not past. Maybe it is time for me to change sparks and just cope with it? After all… until all are one? The meaning was lost but in my processor but there was a ringing in there with my voice saying 'All for one and one for all' that I understood. I giggled at the thought. Where did that came from?

If I can help, I'm willing to do anything; they'll just make sure that they'll help me along the way.

It wouldn't be wise to let me off without guidance… and also, I couldn't do this big task all alone, can I…?

The recreation on Cybertron… My task was the continuation of the planet and all of its glory… But who said that I can't change anything? Or to just rebuild and recreate what was once there. If I'm planning, I think there should be major changer here and there… and I am thinking on starting it! I can do this, boo ya!

 _I paused for a klik... Where did I get that?_


	13. Praying

**Retrokill: I got a better idea! You'll just have to wait for the story to get to it! :) Though I think when I become busy again, I would upload longer chapters... really long ones. ;)**

* * *

I was back to my frame when I had opened my optics again.

 **"You are back, sweetspark…"** I heard his voice again and noticed the change in designation. I decided to ignore him and call to Primus. No matter how much determination I give off… I still felt uncertain and inadequate for the task. _Oh, Primus, if you are here, please tell me that I'm really going to do this with your guidance… or with someone's help. I can't do this alone… not with me being a glitch…_

I heard a chuckle from the mech who was still holding me on his servo making me opened my shut optics and glared at him.

 **"What are you looking at? Don't you see I am calling to Primus to give me some guidance or sign…? I need it really badly because it seems that there really is a task that I need to do of really great importance and that my spark is on the line here. The only thing that I want is someone to guide me so I wouldn't ruin this task because of my glitching, so please stop distracting me from my… wait…"** At first, I had snapped at the big 'bot… I had even glared at him but as I saw that my words weren't even deterring him from finding my situation funny, I had to stop…

I crossed my arms and pouted. **"What is so funny big 'bot?"** I asked him. I know I was acting like a youngling but I can't see any logical answer on why he was taking my misery a joke or something to laugh at. Okay, I want him to smile… but seeing that I am not in the mood to see it, I was beginning to rethink my please.

 **"Oh, sweetspark… It is amazing on how different you are from the other… I'm sorry to have caused you great confusion from my actions but I mean no ill will… and about the guidance… I am already willing to help you with this task. I am, after all, here to guide you."** I stopped dead on my pending rage and tried to process what he was saying.

I perked up from the news. He was here to help me? Yes! Primus had answered my calls!

 **"OHH!"** I shouted in shock from the revelation. Primus had already been keeping an optic on me!

* * *

 **Author's note: If you are asking her name... It is soon to be revealed! :D**


	14. A Purspose

**Retrokill: Yes... she is kind of ignorant... but remember, she is bewildered about the fact that she has a mission to do that she thinks she didn't sign up for. She also thinks herself as glitching... (break the odds... she'll have to find it out herself. No body also knows what Primus looks like on Cybertron. History was lost... _maybe_ ;)) **

* * *

**"Thank you! Thank you so much! I want to ask for forgiveness for the way I have acted and spoke! I was just so… you know? This is processor-wrecking and the pressure that had build up… from me glitching to this big revelations and those fallen mechs and femmes… oh Primus, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry…"** I embarrassingly stopped before I could blurt out something I would regret. He just smiled down at me and petted my helm, sending me a wave of comfort and ease. Um… now I realize that he has a weird way of sending emotions.

 **"It is fine, sweetspark… You are free to open up to me. After all, we are going to do this task of yours together… and might I add… who told you that you have glitched? You certainly, for once are not glitched as you deem yourself to be. For me, you are perfect the way you are."** I can't help feel my mouth plates shift into a smile as he added that last sentence. For a big old 'bot he is, he was sweet! I can't help giggle at him.

 **"Well… let me repeat our meeting, sir. My designation is Nimbus. I'm glad to have met you."** I smiled at him and bowed. He blinked at me when I straighten again making me wonder what was wrong.

 **"Where did you learn to bow when greeting others,sweetspark?"** I tilted my head again and tried to process his words. Is it not common to bow? _Oh!_ I thought. I… I don't know… why do I bow? Have my system relapsed? Isn't it formal to greet others by bowing?

Before I could answer or ask, he stopped me by petting my helm. **"Don't mind the question..."** He smiled again. **"It's fine. Just continue... It is what you have been accustomed to. I won't restrain you. Now… for my greetings…It is nice to meet you again, sweetspark. My designation…"** He paused for a klik before he continued. It made me curious as to why someone would stop to think in order to give his designation.

I thought for a klik too. Maybe he had a problem like mine! That's it... I wonder if all the 'bots we would meet would have the same problem. I could only hope not because this situation is frustrating.

 **"… Paramount. I'm glad to be of service to you."** He finished. I stared at his face as I felt as his frame rumble. He was stopping hisself from laughing. I blink... what?

Suddenly, he pressed his free servo above his chest plates and bowed. I think the bow was an addition to his movements judging from the stiff shift of his plates but I didn't mind. All is free to move here. And the big old mech reminds me more of someone familiar, but still… I don't remember who.

I eyed his gold and silver frame as in glint in the dim light of the room. He seems brighter than before now that I have spoken to him but I could help look at the gleam in his optics that had reverted to emotions opposite when I had first seen him.

I smiled. _What is the purpose of my life?_ I heard another voice in my processor. I blink in confusion...

Is that a question...

...for me?


	15. With Me and Para

**Retrokill: Yes, I know that it was short... but since I'm missing updates, I'll be posting longer ones... :)**

* * *

 **"Para! I think there is another one here!"** I shouted to the now, not so big 'bot.

I was surprised when I had woken up from recharge and found him like that. The gigantic golden and silver mech was reduced to twice my size! I had asked him of how in the circuits did he do that but he had never given an answer. He would only give me a smile and a pat on the helm. I had fritz that time because of continuing to come up with some logic, overloading my processor. That action had made him scold me for worrying him when I had temporary off-lined.

Back to the present klick… Where are we now? Well… We are still in this place I call Centrum, the city where I found Paramount. I think it is a good designation since it was inspired by the middle tower in the center of the city. This is also the place that I had decided to start with my task… re-configuring it to take on the newly designed blueprint I made. I just wished it was as easy as rust-dust forming on the plates. It is hard to rebuild with just me and Paramount.

By the way, he never did correct me if this was Iacon or Kaon or any other city at that! But he did tell me that as we recreate, I could give any other thing a new designation. It was like branding something you put effort into, a thing like that… Giving something a new designation with a new significance…

But as I look at the place and compare what we have done for a mega-cycle now… I could help whimper from how little was being done. Oh Primus… please help me again

* * *

For an orn now, I have been busy with Paramount in salvaging metals, making blueprints, creating future plans and cleaning the area.

It was good that the data about the cleansing and rebuilding the dams got its use! We had one dam working now that provided us with energon. It took us more than 3 mega-cycles but it was worth it! It was hard at first because the liquid was deadly but when I had accidentally slipped and sunk into it, my chassis was fine and the green deadly liquid began to turn blue as I see black on my hands. Whenever I touch the liquid, the deadly stuff separates with the energon. Another big revelation!

We engineered a suction tube that the data says would do the same thing. The deadly gunk…? I found out that I could use it to cover the holes made from the blasts. An addition to usefulness when altered was that it can be use as plasma proof glass. Slag it, for something so deadly, it has quite a punch for protecting.

We have made the central tower our recharging place since Para likes that place. When making plans, he aids me by suggesting my next course of action. I was so grateful to him that he even hears me out even if it's just my personal things on my processor.

Those voices in my processor…? They never came back. Good for them because I don't need any disturbing things that would make me doubt whether if I was glitched or not. This was another thing that made Paramount want to scold me again like a sparkling. It never did stop me from thinking it but if I do, I don't show it to Para.

Talking about Paramount… He creeps me out in a good way. You know? I think he always knows what I am thinking and he actually knows what I need before I can even think about it. I bet that if I wasn't glitched, I would call him my mech-creator because of that. He is so much like one!

Back to the situation…! I had called out Paramount for I have found another frame. Not just any frame though as I stared at it… _What in the name of the Allspark happened to this 'bot_? I thought as I gaped at it.


	16. The Silent Spark

**"He is a way lot bigger than you!"** I said in amazement as I blew the rust-dust on him. I stretched my joints first then got ready to jump up to the shoulder girdle.

Landing on in with just one jump and a few swings, I steadied myself first before blowing off more rust-dust. The mech had accumulated a lot of it making his frame look quite old, REALLY OLD. His paint was chipped and already faded. Some of his plates had dents but not that massive. I also have found a weak signature reading in that thick plating of his. He was still alive!

With great determination, I started to clean him the best I could. A great amount of it settled on the ground from the top and scrap, it was a long way down.

 **"Be careful, sweetspark…"** I heard Paramount warn me from below. Every time I do this kind of things, he would warn me or make me remember to be careful… not that I forget geez... It was like I was his most precious! I like it though and thankful that his sparkling program isn't acting up to maximum. That would be the end of me…

A few kliks later, it couldn't have an even more perfect timing! I was on the head of the gigan 'bot when I lost controls and awareness when I was drag to 'that' plain.

The next thing I knew as I opened my optics was that I'm in the familiar sandy terrain I called Plain after having been too many times here when in recharging. Nothing special ever happens here though sometimes I wish there was.

I soon realize that my wish would be granted as now I stand before another spark.

 _Who are you?_

 **"Umm… Hi? Who are you?"** I asked it. Its glow was dim and I can faintly sense that the other is ready to go to the Well. I tried to connect with it and study his spark signature. It was the spark of that 'bot!

 **"Hello…"** I heard a big low voice resound around us. **"Designation: Metroplex… Metroplex heeds the call of the last Prime… Who are you and why are you still here? Did Metroplex fail the others to aid in their escape?"** I had paused for a minute because I don't know who was he talking about until another file came from my processor, aiding me from the lack of knowledge about him.

It says that Metroplex is an Autobot, the ultimate weapon. He is a warrior that transforms into an Autobot city which is astonishing but reasonable because of his size. He was a great warrior! His last battle was when he had helped his comrades in gaining power to escape this planet before it died which he was successful with. I smiled as the report ended. He was a great and glorious companion and ally even if he was silent. I wonder where his quietness went as he asked me chains of questions…

 **"Nice to meet you, Metroplex. I'm Nimbus and I am still here because I still have a mission to fulfill by the order of the Dynasty of Primes and Primus himself, (perhaps…) You were successful and had did a great job in helping the remaining mechs and femmes escape. I can say that Primus would smile upon you as he accepts you in to the Well. Is that why YOU are still here? You wanted to make sure that your comrades have gotten away successfully?"** I asked him. I had sat besides the spark as it radiated gentle waves. It was so comforting that I couldn't help return my feelings of contentment and gratefulness to him.

 **"Yes… Metroplex worry that he hadn't been of much help after he had himself be gone into stasis lock. By the internal chronometer, Metroplex can say that their departure was millions of vorns ago. He is happy that he had been successful in his last quest."** I smiled as the pressure from his spark was gone. I can feel all his emotion flow around us.

 **"Well then, you big old gigan mech…! It is time for you to let go and stop worrying! You said that your mission was done millions of vorns ago? Then I guess you are a wanted mech now in the Well! You are due of your department!"** I grinned at him as I felt him become amused.

 **"You are discharge of your duty. You did a great job doing what is right. You deserve a great rest there…"** I said softly at him as I poured all my feelings forward. He reciprocated mine with his though. I can't beat him… He has too big feelings that overshadowed mine in just mere klicks. It was a fun game trying but I would strain myself if I push more.

 **"Before Metroplex go though…"** He caught my attention back. **"May he know the task that Nimbusphere were given? He would also like to be of help to the little femmling... It seems to be of great importance having her still residing here on Cybertron which Metroplex had deemed off-lined that day comrades went away."** He addressed me. Really, what is wrong with giant-sized mechs calling me little and a sparkling at that? I contemplated on answering that… I supposed I should consult first with the others before I make rash decisions… In my processing, I heard Paramount's voice in my processor.

'You hold the decision, little spark.' He told me as his presence fade. When did he learn to do that?

Leaving that sudden intrusion, I smiled as a glint in my optics made itself visible. **"I** **would be really grateful to you offering us another helping servo and a big one at that! The information about this mission I was given is to be sworn not to be leak from between us… do you accept my condition?"** I asked him which he agreed immediately. Being an autobot and knowing his full background, I accepted him fully with an open spark.

 **"My mission is to recreate on Cybertron."** He showed me his shock and disbelief. **"The planet that you deemed dead would soon run again by the power Primus has invested in me and by the faith the Dynasty of Primes gave me. I will and definitely fulfill this mission no matter how long or impossible other sees it."** I boldly exclaimed. I heard him chuckle and felt his amusement.

With both of us amused and contented with the agreement we made, I think it was time for me to go back to reality.

I went back to my real frame…


	17. First Use

I opened my optics to Paramount cradling me in his arms; he was staring at me with his white optics that was glinting dimly. I immediately shot up to a sitting position and shove myself at him to give him comfort.

 **"Paramount! I'm sooooo sory! Did I give you a scare back there?! I fell, didn't I?"** I look back to the place I was. Oh lug nuts… it was a terrifying fall. I wonder how I had survived that without going to stasis lock for a joor.

" **I'm sorry for giving you a spark attack!"** I told him hastily. I, for once was really worried about him after what the slag happened to me. He must have been really worried as I felt the gears shift in him from his tenseness. It soothed me that he was cooling back.

 **"It is fine. Again… don't you stress yourself, sweetspark… but it is nice that you are now the one worrying about me and not the other way around."** He chuckled as I pouted at him but got his point. **"You still have no control on yourself for you are just new to these. I won't blame you for that."** He petted my helm again.

 **"Now… Let us go and awake our new companion?"** He put me down as I nodded eagerly at him. My Special program was initiating data transfer on how to wake the mech. Now, I got hold of a med 'bots program.

I had already asked Paramount if he had the same Special program as mine but he gave me a negative. He says that it would never be a special program if it weren't mine only. As for that program… its real designation is lost to me but since he says it was unique and only for me, I designated it Special.

We went closer to the stasis locked Metroplex. His spark was as weak as it was before but it was time to change that!

I asked Paramount to raise me in front of the chest plates where the spark is located. The city 'bot sends us his eagerness to be of help and we reciprocated it with assurances.

Electricity had bounced off of me from different parts of my frame to my servos. I had built it up first before shoving it towards the gigan mech. Scans says that this energy transfer is going to wear me down till the end of it. After 15 kliks, my systems turned to stasis lock and I knew nothing more but at least... Metroplex was online.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sad to say guys but you are all going to have to wait longer this time for updates... I have issues right now that are killing my processor but don't worry... I'll update longer and clearer chapters for you!**

 **Thank you for the critics! I'll make sure to come back with what I have been suggested.**


	18. Sweet Sparked

**Retrokill: It's fine~! Hahaha. I really appreciate it that you review every chapter. Not an easy task, I tell you. If they want to review, fav or follow... that is up to them. But I wish they do so to let me know what THEY think.**

 **AyanoZonurai: Hope this part is good. Tell me more what my last chapter lacks... :) Thank you!**

* * *

After my stasis, I had on-lined to process all of what had happened the past cycles of being down.

I am now contemplating on the fact whether big mechs are big softies and sweet sparked. Correct me if I'm wrong but seeing it makes me want to make that a law. 'All big mechs are sweet sparked and softies no matter what!' though, I still have to prove it on Decepticons big 'bots… From what I heard from Metroplex... Decepticons are very aggressive, for example was Megatron… I can feel something in me broke when he had said that name… and again, I don't know why.

I had already pointed that thought to both of my companions earlier and all I got were 'thank you's and chirps of amusements from them. They were really happy that I think of them like that though they weren't trying as they say they aren't.

Why was I processing that? Well… I couldn't wrap my processor around what happened when I had on-lined in the Pivot, the Centrum's central tower. They had made great progress when I was in stasis...

From big piles of reusable metals and bolts to checking up on me every cycle to make sure I was okay... They did it all and didn't even wait for me when I just took 4 cycles of rest!

I told them that they didn't have to. They could have waited for me so everything was fair in doing labor but they didn't mind. Paramount informed me that Metroplex was the one who insisted because he thinks that femmes shouldn't handle the mech's job.

I pouted at him when he said that but Para explained to me that Metroplex was just thinking of my health. He didn't mean that femme's are incapable which we are totally not! Femmes fight along with the mechs in the civil war...

* * *

I joined them after that and I can say we were progressing faster compared to the work me and Paramount did before Metroplex had arrived. We have managed to sweep the whole city clean from infrastructures. The only building that can be seen was the Pivot with the metals that are going to be used in rebuilding this place.

 **"Metroplex asks… why leave the building standing among the others?"** Metroplex asks me when we were a distance away from the tower. I wanted to see the whole place in a high view so I dragged the gigan bot with Para.

 **"Well…"** I looked at Paramount who was carrying me. The mech had insisted to carry me making me pout even more for my own insecurity for the height I have.

Then, I answered the gigan 'bot after forming my words. **"That place is where I met Para, it has sentimental value to it! And I think that in this terrain, one building should stand for others to call their home. I know that you felt it too, Metroplex… We all felt at home there… maybe that is why you are there huh, Para?"** I patted the helm of the said 'bot. The mech just smiled at us and continued over hearing our conversation. I giggled as he made a 'shoo' sign with his hand to make me continue.

 **"I also want them to understand that this will be the start of a new generation. To those who will come and those who would wonder… That tower is my promise. That tower will be my stand to doing my job right… that is if you mechs would help me!"** I looked at them one by one.

 **"Of course, sweetspark. We don't want to just stare at you while our mech 'pride' that you call, be crushed while you do all the work."** I laughed at his informality. I had put my foot down on his senate worthy way of speaking. I had always hated those kind of mechs which he understood.

 **"Metroplex is grateful to be of help to restore the home that once was destroyed and he agrees with Paramount… femmes—"** I dared him to finish his sentence while looking at him in the optics. He stilled and smiled apologetically at me. **"You are really one tuff spark, little one… you reduce me into a mech I never once was."** My engines accelerated with the compliment. Yes, that is a compliment. I always tease him so in return, he does these kind of things... and also, the third oint of view speaking was an endearment.

 **"Oh, shut your mouth plate…"** I looked away in embarrassment as Para laughed at my predicament.

 **"I second to that Metroplex…"** Para's agreement caught me off as well as my internal system continued to accelerate.

 **"… Big and giant mechs going soft on me… I don't know what I had even done…"** I mumbled as they continued to point out things about me. Gee… I have to stop being too good to them… maybe if I did, they wouldn't think of me as a sweet sparkling.

* * *

 **This is just a side chapter... :) Hope you guys like it.**


	19. Metroplex

**Well... this is my last update! Here is my plan... I'll be updating once a week, meaning every seven days. I am busy with some stuffs now but I'm online mostly everyday. I just don't have the time to type.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **Retrokill: Thank you for that. :) Though this time, you'll be reviewing once a week also. ;) I'm looking forward to the fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **note: In every introduction of a new character from this point on wards... would have side chapters or background to make you all understand them. This Chapter is one of them...**_

* * *

 **Metroplex's Story**

He was of unknown origin but he didn't care. He was of age near light years but he didn't care. His body became the home of many of his fellow Cybertronians, he still doesn't care.

…that is until the start of the jurisdiction of a certain 'Bot.

He saw different systems that had been there before him be changed to fit the 'bot's awful personality; He saw the pillar walls of faith to Primus tumbled as the 'bot spouted lies of atrocity to Him; the 'bots under his power had suffered from the lack of sympathy and miscommunication… that 'bot to him was a pure tyrant.

Oh the changes he had to see that made his spark ache dearly.

The Caste System that was implemented had changed the equality of each children of Primus. Those in the Alpha level are with the highest power. They are the Elders, the Priests, the Prime, the Lord Protector and those who are rich or have nobility in their family unit. The second created level is those who protect the Alphas, they are called Betas. Third are the Deltas who are above the Gammas that are taken to be the glitch mouse of the society. Deltas are workers but not as poor in view as the Gammas.

Talking about Gammas… They were treated like a waste of scrap metal more and more as vorns go by. The friendship between each level that argued about the separation grew to a close as the tyrant made a law about it. Many had broken that rule at first, but the losses were too dear to grow more so even if sparks broke, they stood in their level.

The peaceful and harmonic system was now a legend among the next generation; A thing of the past for the older mechs… and a wish for the younglings and sparklings.

Metroplex stood in his place suffering from the inability to help but what could he do once he moves? He was a single mech in this battle until a spark would light up in the darkness that was beginning to thicken its coat on them. He would wait. He knows that Primus would help them no matter how long… because… if his children hurts, what more if the parent saw this?

* * *

In the long span of his beating spark, he wondered what had gone wrong with the them.

Primus didn't leave them as he didn't let go of his faith. That was what he was thinking as he heard the news about younglings rising.

In Kaon, where most Gamma mechs and femmes are located, there was an uprising. A spark in the call of D-13 was moving along with several mechs in different levels from different cities like Praxus, Tyger Pax, Crystal City and the others but most importantly was the City of the Alphas, Iacon. It was a shock that a youngling there had deemed the system unfavorable. Each mech with their determination and strength has gone to great lengths to get to higher levels.

He had prayed that maybe these younglings would meet each other and in the near future, could bring everything back to once it was. Though, that wish would only be a fleeting sheet of metal once the tyrant moves against them but he vows that he would help the greater good if the need arises.

* * *

Vorns pass by again and the caste system is collapsing. The younglings-now-mechs has been given Grace when they met each other. Each at their own time created bonds of friendship to kinship.

As growth takes place in Cybertron, so does change. The Allspark and the matrix called a new Prime as Lord Protector was hailed. Metroplex knew that this is the start of the wrath of the tyrant for he knew in the shadows what he was like.

The tyrant that Metroplex came to know as Sentinel Prime, was plotting something but he does not know what it is. Under the older Primes façade was that mad 'bot that he fears would start the end of their home.

Decavorns had passed and the feeling of dread grew more in Metroplex. What would happen? That was what he was thinking.

It had been a peaceful reigning of the young Prime and the lord protector with his friends that he thought nothing would go down ever because of their strength. They had proven to be the best for they continue to strive for a better system. They gave equal rights and they made great judgments. The society is beginning to open up once more to each other.

In all of these events, Metroplex could only pray that it will last long. Until what he had dreaded came….

* * *

They didn't know why there was a huge revolt in Kaon that time or how and when it had started but duty is duty so the Lord Protector came to calm them down with his troops. The bitter part of this was that the leader was suddenly kidnapped, not to be seen for four vorns.

They thought that everything would be the peaceful now that they had stopped the revolts and retrieve their brother until that brother turned against them and started a new war. The Lord Protector was never the same… everything they had built crumbled as two factions rose.

Metroplex couldn't handle it. They were tearing each other apart. The Allspark was now gone by the Prime's choice so it would not fall to the other faction and the planet was slowly dying along with the mass number of deaths.

Amongs't these events he had feared the most... it was when the enemy had snuck in the sparkling sections. His spark burned and his gears churned wanting to help. The sparklings were in danger!

He stilled though when a femme came and intercepted them. She came out from nowhere and was raging in with furiousity and brutalness as she slagged all of them who kept nearing. She continued to swing her blade or shoot until each mech was hesitant to go cross her.

They all stood still... It was now a good opportunity for the femme so she commed someone, after a few exchanges, she gave an affirmative.

She had held the enemies at bay. Never missing a mech whenever they move. She was doing great in the long run until a bigger mech came in with the Decepticon Logo on him.

Metroplex was thinking about the logo... the femme doesn't one on her frame.

The two had exchanged vocals, growls and profanities. The mech was clearly impressed of her skills as they clashed and he was interested in making her his prostitute.

When the mech told her that, disgust and a snarl was only her reply. This angered the mech, making him order the others to continue with the mission of destroying the building as others are left in the side to be guards.

The mechs lept at her to try and still her but they weren't successful as the femme had slag them off with ease but her movement was slowing. The superior mech came and took the opportunity. With each clash of their blades, the femme was slowly malfunctioning in movement.

She said something about he should go to the pit before she could be his.

That resulted to an angry mech launching the blade he has through the femmes frame. Her agility wasn't enough to dodge that swing.

Metroplex's spark cried out loud to her but his screams were shadowed by the upcoming voices of a new mech. "NO!" Then a loud angry cry took place as the new mech launch itself towards the femme, deactivating every Con that would try to stop him.

It was over a klik later as the Con's retreated from the now crazy mech who would slash whoever come near him while holding the femme. The Con that pierced through her was now in the pit after tasting the youngling's guns. Yes, he was just a youngling…

Their medic had contact someone else, maybe the caretaker or another Elder Medbot, to stop the youngling from going crazy. They could see the blazing red optics of what was once blue when the youngling look at them like they were prey.

The yellow medbot ordered the others to see the building which Metroplex was pleased at because reports show that the sparklings have been moved before anyone can harm them but his spark lurch from seeing the deactivated femme who had made the safety of the little ones possible.

A bigger and adult bot came and tamed the youngling who had broken down in front of him. The Medic took him in his arms and soothed him until another identical to the youngling came and took distance closer to the frame that has no spark.

Metroplex just prayed that this wouldn't scar the two young ones as he can see that maybe the femme had a larger portion in their sparks to cause that much grieve.

He was sorry that he couldn't help...

If only someone would activate his whole systems... he would gladly die in this war to help stop it.

* * *

The time came when the young Prime asked for help. Nothing in Metroplex neglected his want to help them. His spark pulsed excitedly as his body was released from its City alt. He helped the young Prime destroy the cannons that were destroying their one and only escape route out of the dying planet, the Ark.

Once all three cannons were gone, he shielded the ship as they try to gain the fuel they need for it to take off. When their mission failed, there was only one thing in his mind and that was to give his hope and faith in them as he transferred all his energy and energon to the ship.

Before he could see them successfully take off, he had gone into his mind and into stasis lock. No systems functioning… just all black and silence enveloping him.

He did not know how many cycles… joors… or devorns had passed with him like that. He entertained his self in immersing with his memory banks and pointing out things that he has missed while focusing on another thing.

He waited for his deactivation… waited and waited for something to happen… until he sensed another spark near him. The spark was bright and strong and familiar. Oh yes… this was the femme. How is she still here like him?

Then he felt a pull on his mind. Suddenly he was at a sandy terrain looking at the femme he felt grateful for. He couldn't help smile at her but she was feeling agitated. He send waves of gentleness to her which made her lose some wires. She even sent back the feelings.

He now knew the femme by name and couldn't help be shock at what Primus had laid on her. The femme that has been chosen to hold the task of continuation was still young if he scanned right. She was also sparked again by the things he had theorized. But if Primus wants her to do this duty… maybe it wasn't his time to rest.

He has been keeping his self alive all this time being stable. Maybe it was time to be of real help…

Yes, Primus… He would surely help this wonderful femme to the end of his spark.


	20. Those Who Rests

**Yey! New Chapter! :) Let's celebrate Update days!**

 **Retrokill: _How are ya dude?_ _I'm fine now and had a somewhat loose schedule... although I needed to read these thick books and muddle them in my brain. Oh how I need photographic memory right now like the mechs..._**

 **Thank you so much ya'll!** Blackrose31, Flameing-Shadow, Kaos123, NATASHAMAY, Reader103, Retrokill, mchan0104, and shatteredstar21 for following this. I know you all are waiting for my update that is why I haven't given up on continuing this here.

 **I doubted whether anyone would like this story because this was sooooo long in my standards! If you want me guys to jump to book 3, it's fine. Although... I would be alittle bit put off about it but what should I do! I hate to leave you guys to wait for me next year!**

 **P.S. Thank you so much for keeping me sane. Hahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... Hasbro does.**

 **And Oh yeah! Does anyone know of a Transformers fanfic that has Sam, Cade and Tessa in it? It has been bugging my mind since and I had come up with this story... Lol, I don't want you guys overly bitten by my mind's way of creating things without ending it. If you want to read it, I'll post it... just PM me.**

* * *

I looked back at the Pivot. It looks new and strong as it stood erect like a guard. I smiled at the shiny new plating it has and the style I had added to it. It was a tower, yes… but at the bottom of it was a jointed house that holds our berths _My berth only_ I corrected myself. Para and Metroplex were too large to get in and they were the ones who made it especially for me.

I made that house a storage section of my energon brews. Yep! I found out that I could make different high grades and spices out of the resources we've accumulated. I don't know what they taste like though… Para and Metroplex had praised me of the great mixes. Metroplex was even at shock from what I can tell after being the taste tester for every different grade I made.

I would want to taste one too but judging by the way the two big 'bots were keeping optics on me, I shouldn't dare. I ranted when I said it was unfair that they were the only ones allowed to taste the high grades when I am the one who made them. I just let it go though…

I sighed and turn back to reality. We are currently in the process of relocating to another city as we move farther away. What will happen with the materials and energon? Well… no one would steal them so we left them. If any 'bot alive would come, they are free to take anything but I wish that they would leave something for the others that will come after him.

It was a mega-cycle later of me data gathering, designing and talking with my companions about different topics, when we got to the next terrain. I tell you this; I hated this place because here, I can see those 'bots that had been deactivated, littered around the place.

Para had stroked my helm as I moved to the entrance of the city with a fading symbol of the Decepticons over the symbol of the Autobots. Paramount had let me down as he and Metroplex complied with my distressed voice of gently getting the mechs that were on the ground. Some of them were guards as they have more shots and slices on them than others. My optics dimmed to the point where Para had to fret over me again like a sparkling. He cradled me and gave me calm waves that made me come to myself again.

 **"So many lives were lost…"** We heard Metroplex whisper. He too had that look of sorrow, pain and regret. **"Metroplex hadn't even done anything to save his comrades…"** I looked at his crouched form then to Para's face. It was not only me that suffers…

 **"We just have to be strong now, don't we, Metroplex? We all have gone and wailed enough for them. We won't sully their sacrifices and deactivations by continuing to grieve about the 'what ifs'. We will honor them by using them as our strength to continue moving on but not forgetting about them…"** I patted the big mech's leg armor who was looking down at me with understanding. **"…And I know that they are happy now that there are with Primus again…"** I saw Para's soft smile again.

After that talk, I asked them to move the off-lined 'bots to the left side of the entrance as I work myself in fulfilling what I had promised the other fallen warriors.

We didn't start cleaning until all mechs and femmes are given to me. What I did with their frames was kept secret from Para and Metroplex but something in Para's optics gleam that he knows what I have been doing and approves of it. I tried not to delve into that file and just work in secret.

We started breaking down the protective wall around the city after 3 cycles. It was of no more use as the war had given it dents and holes but it was of use to me. The mechs didn't ask where the plates had gone but when I had asked Metroplex to help me build something, he had found out. He smiled at me and gave me comfort before leaving me in that place and after he did what I had asked.

This was the place I had been sneaking off to with the thick metals; the place I had deemed fit for them. This place is where those who are gone were to rest… This place is what I call the Sanctuarium, the resting palace of the deactivated 'bots, warriors or civilians alike.

When I came back to the big 'bots side… I started getting these data bursts in my processor about the deactivated 'bots. They all had ended so painfully… I didn't want Metroplex or Para to worry about me when I wailed for them so I always go to the Santuarium, etching the emotions I hold for the bots with their names.

Something I was proud of this place was the whole writings I made on the metal pillar I had Metroplex made. Each name I had etched on it has a distinct way of representing itself. How did I get their designations? Ask the data I was given.

Every time I did it, something was settling in me. A cool and calm feeling would send me at peace. My spark that was in chaos since day one was slowly calming and making me able to work efficiently, again.


	21. Those Who Stayed

**Next Update! (2nd to the last then next week or next next week is another 'Update Days' MAYBE)**

 **Retrokill: _Haha! Never! I'm clearly addicted to books but don't have the memory to memorize all of them by title or somewhat... So fanfics are one of those I won't abandon (at least). They keep me entertained and sane. They tame my imagination. I have been on this site for more or less 5 years now. the silent reader at first. Thanks... I wanted to fill in the voids of fics like this._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... Hasbro does.**

 **I found fics that has Sam and Yeagers in it. I am quite fond of one but really... only 6? We need more people! :) I'm planning on adding to that number when.. so on- so on... XD**

* * *

It was an orn later after we had arrived that I made the two over working titans go into recharge whether they like it or not. I had to force Paramount into stasis because he kept saying that he was still functional! Functional that aft… If I needed recharge, so do they, won't anyone agree?

I had thanked the medical bot program that was given to me by the Special program. I think it had felt my stress about that current problem so it had gave me that a solution. I felt smug as I saw Metroplex look warily at me when he saw what I did to the other big 'bot. It didn't take long before he complied with me without arguments.

They were recharging like sparklings! I didn't know that Paramount could snore. Heh, big bots with their big energy tanks. They can't hide from my radar on keeping their selves healthy now that I have a medi 'bots knowledge waiting to be applied.

I had left the two in our make shift rechage area and made it to a hill (that I had deemed nothing more than rust) to over look the city. It was almost clean and wiped out without the tall towers there and the walls. Our new collection of spare metals and reusable resources are at the side where the two gigan bots rests.

It has been a fast sweep if my chronometer is right. Looking back at when we first came here and everything that had happened... it had made me realize that it was better if we are greater in number... but who would I recruit? It was a one time chance and a lucky chance was it when I had found Metroplex. Maybe I could ask the golden mech to let out a message once the bot is awake.

' _The more the merrier..._ ' a voice spoke through my processor. That had startled me as I looked left and right. After a scan... there was no one here with me. It made me wonder where it came from and why does it sound so familiar? Another to pile in that folder... At this thought, I had shook my head.

I sat on the hill and started to contemplate on things that I haven't given thought for the past cycles. I haven't been of any help towards the others. I can't help feel like a nuisance to them. Insecurity was also gnawing me because I was the only small one there with them, doing the small things. I tried to do something big, one time, it only ended with Para having another round of spark attack... I can't help giggle at the memory of the two fretting when the metal wall had came down and squashed me.

That lent me to think and note to myself to never ever do anything big again if the mechs weren't there to supervise me. A worried Para and a looming Metroplex was not a sight that one would like to come out to after stasis.

I was given the sole and unbreakable order to not do anything again without letting them know first. (psh. Like I would follow that)

Metroplex was right about heavy jobs like construction though... It is a job that I can't do without help (not that I am a femme, he added). They settled to let me scout in other terrains. This job was far more easier for me as they said. This is also what I had liked after that... though I still need to leave them a message.

After leaving them one, on a rusting metal plate that is placed where they can find it immediately, I had accessed my programs and found the program that I was looking for. It started and made my frame start to transform to my hover vec mode. It was small, sleek and fast with its red paint job that has yellow streaks. I had just found this a joor ago when I had scanned my systems in full. (I am glitch free as the scans show but as you see... It is a lie. I still get glitches like voices)

With my new way of getting to far away points, I was able to cover more ground. I rode from one terrain to another, I had found more things to be concerned for. I saw more carnage and rusting frames, more stink and toxic dams... We still have a lot more to do... I ever wonder if we could finish this as fast as possible.

I went near a pile of those 'bots... I was ecstatic to see that some of them had been clinging onto their frames in the long run! I did what I did with Metroplex and started to ask them one by one if they want to help. The Plain was full of the mechs when I had invited them in. I could see their faces lit up and chatter began to ring in the air. I gave them the time to finish their chat to give them peace but when one of the mechs noticed me, they all stood and stilled. That was the beginning of our serious conversation.

I hadn't monitored how long I was out of my frame... when I had came back, I had immediately slumped and curled near the frames. Some of them were gone now as the others stood and waited for me. It hurts me that those who have left said that they were really tired and just wanted to see someone before they leave. It was an amazing feat if you ask me. They had stopped here and clung onto their frames to ask whether everything was alright again. Assurance was sure a powerful thing...

The mechs that were left, I had gathered them. It took me a lot longer than what I had bargained for so I took the chance to call Para. He wasn't shock when I told him that there were recruits that had settled and wanted to help. He just smiled at me and helped me in every way he think he could.

It had shocked me when Paramount had asked Metroplex in advance to make me a facility near the place the mechs I had found where. A building as big as the giant stood glimming in silver. When I went in, there were rooms and berths in there...

 **"Para... How long was I out?"** I had asked the mech as he toured me. I can see Metroplex enter with two frames and settled them in a room.

 **"About 5 mega-cycles now, sweetspark... We were worried about you when you hadn't still come back at the 3rd but Metroplex had said to just leave you. Really, sweetspark... you are more than what I had bargained for."** That statement had left me blank but Para seemed to be content with that. I left it alone and just took what I get.

A joor later, I was left in the facility... Metroplex and Para were very kind to leave me alone as they took the chance to clean what was left of the city. They had me promise to not do anything that would endanger myself when they are gone.

The facility that I call now Renascense was my working station in fixing the frames. If others were to see me work, they would have titled me as the Glitch Queen because I have been taking on conversation with the frames every now and then.

Later on... I was visited by my two guardians(they had leveled up to my standards)...

I greeted them and pushed (more like pointed) them in their rooms before they could complain. The last time I had seen them was about 3 mega-cycles... they needed rest again as my medi bot program had reported. They were also low on energon... weird... Para's just decreased a little...

Any how... I went to the nearest bank I had found in my stay here. I haven't asked Para to help me in the energon transport system so I do this manually.

The bank was glowing with crystal blue, raw energon... I still need to process them before the others could consume it. Judging by the increase of mechs in the near future... I need to start building soon some energon dispensers and some storage tanks... Oh! Don't forget about some more facilities... stations... ugh... I hate the growing list...

When I went near the bank... something caught my optics. I had to do a double scan just to confirm what I was seeing...The closer I got to the liquid, the closer I saw something silver...

It was a frame! Another frame of a mech that has somewhat has a little of his spark was left! I panicked at this because the spark was clinging but it was flickering on and off. It was going to go out if I continue to gape at it!

Oh slag it! I need to perform 911... On the field medication... without the right tools...

I have to use my frame then...

* * *

 **Yey! Next Chapters are going to be awesome! If you get my drift... but also frustrating because I would likely to cut update between those revelations...**

 **Thank you all for still following through with this... next and last chapter for this Update Days is tomorrow/... Bye~!**


	22. Another Question, Another Task

**Last Update...**

 **Retrokill: _Hard to say but I'll try filling up what happened to those on earth... although I can't post it here... I'll be making it in another story... more to update... but at least I know that someone wants them. :)_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... Hasbro does.**

* * *

It was harder than I thought it would be when I hurled the silver mech out of the energon bank. After attaching my support spark cable to the other's spark and reconnecting the other wire to my systems, I had our sparks beating as one. I also had attached one of my energon cables to give the spark the energon it needed to survive. I tell you... It feels heavy and I was loosing much energon and power in just a short time.

I guess this is what it feels like having sparklings in you, to support them... but this was a mech's spark... an older and mature one at that.

The spark might have felt my hardship so it had slowed down a little and gave me time to cope while I loose more control over my systems. I had wheezed every once in a while out of tiredness that was coming to put me into stasis. I shouldn't give up now... the mechs spark was still small but at least it wasn't dangerously flicking on and off...

When I got to nearly a feet away from the energon bank, my stabilizing servos failed. I fell along with the mech's frame but I still tried to stand up. I only to fell on my aft as I tried and tried again. There was also a warning flashing in front of my optics. Dizziness and fogginess was beginning to overcome me. What was happening to me?

Not before long... Darkness claimed me as the mech I save, toppled on top of me. My sensors where numb so I didn't know the pain of being squashed again.

* * *

The next thing I knew when I had woken up was that I was in the Renascence again. I was in my chosen room, looking up at the ceiling...

 _What the frag did just happen?_ I snickered at the way I had just used a curse... or at the many times that I had use them today.

When I slowly got up, my body had creaked softly in retaliation. It was hard because I could feel my joint wires were locked like the first time I had waken up.

I blinked out the light that was irritating my optics too... why was it so bright?

As soon as I got my sight back, I stood and stared at the sight of Metroplex near the exit. I waved and went near him, seeing that there were no others there.

 **"How are you feeling?"** He asked me while rubbing me helm.

 **"I am quite dizzy and had a slight aching frame but I am fine, Metroplex... Where is Para?"** I asked then suddenly, realization had hit me... I was in the bank saving a mech!

 **"Hush, little spark... Para is with the mech you are worrying about. I am here to keep an optic on you because of your dangerously low energy and energon level. What you did was very dangerous, little spark... That mech could have taken you with him to the well if it weren't for Paramount. He had found you at the bank, below the other mech, in stasis lock."** I heard the gigan bot said as he scooped me into his servo. My mind was still foggy to process correctly but I was thinking how warm he was and that my body needed more recharge... but I didn't want to... I needed to know if the silver mech was fine.

That time, after seeing the spark flicker on and off... I had realized that the mech must have been fighting to stay inside his frame. He had wanted to live! That is why I delve into the situation of trying to rescue him as soon as I can.

My systems really were in the brink of off lining as a report had popped out into view and I reviewed it. Dangerously low levels to keep systems functioning, it say... Now I wonder why I wasn't in stasis anymore when my systems were still warning me about this?

 **"Can we go to Para, Metroplex? I need to know what happened to the mech. He wanted to live... He wanted to stay..."** I told him sadly which got a response of a nod before we were off to the other side of the facility...

Now if you think about it... how did Metroplex fit in this facility? Easy... the roof is detachable and he could access us with his servo. He may be big as a city but I like him moving as a mech.

I smiled at him as he held me high up. I still could see rust around us... and the planet was still dim... _What could I do?_ I had thought to myself and to the Special Program as I poked it. For a klik, I was lost in the Special Program again. It was showing me a path... then doors... pathways towards this dark place... there was something in the center of the room, it was attached with many wires and there were this energon cables connected towards it...

 **"Hey, Metroplex?"** I called the mechs attention. **"What is it, little spark?"** He asked in his softest voice.

 **"Do you know where this is?"** I accessed the image and showed it to Metroplex via hologram. I felt his frame jerk to a stop and his helm shifted to look at me.

 **"W-where did you find this information, little spark?"** I brightened at the reply. If Metroplex asked that, that means he knows...

 **"I-"** That was the only thing I had said before falling in yet another stasis. Oh slag it...

* * *

 **Done and done... Sorry if this was short. Next time... I promise a longer one... hahaha. Like really... there isn't even action here! I'll make it happen... I swear.**


	23. Chapter 23

**PRESENT! It's Update days again everyone meaning that I'll be with you throughout this week for how many days I would be available.**

 **Retrokill: _I'll be giving her something to solve that problem soon... hahaha. But maybe stasis is just a part of her daily life? XD Who can tell..._**

 **TFSTARFIRE: _Thank you for reading! Awe, what do you think about this story in the long run of your reading? Hehehe..._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... Hasbro does.**

* * *

When I had woken up for the nth time of going on and off... Last thing I remembered was being forced into a stasis lock be Para. He was furious at me judging by the way his gears grind at each other and his face plates tighten. I was being a sparkling again about it so he had used force. I was forcing myself to come on-line when I was supposed to recharge longer, that made him snap...

I felt ashamed that I had driven Paramount's patience and kindness overboard making him like that... The file played over and over in my processor as a chill went into my systems.

I curled up to my side and face the wall wanting it to swallow me whole. I'm being a bad charge, a bad 'bot... He only wanted the best for me... and there I was, acting like a new sparked sparkling. If I wasn't so hard-headed, I could have been up and at'em earlier then taking more than an orn here.

Wallowing had made my processor break a certain folder's code that I have been storing away because it has all my pent up negativity. I felt like slag now... A pile of worthless scrap with a glitching processor that is not suppose to be online or be given this special program or this honorable task...

I should be off lined... I'm already glitching...

I don't deserve Paramount's kindness...

I don't deserve Metroplex's help...

I don't deserve anything... even to cycle the air around me.

Ugh... I am now having a worst processor-ache...

The file... the file was corrupting me!

Not before long, my spark flickered off.

* * *

 **The end**


	24. New Arrivals

**Okay... I had my fun!**

 **No.. that is not the ending!**

 **I had just lost myself and wanted Nimbus to take all of my own negative emotions. Yes... I am depressed. -_-**

 **I am writing to get rid of it. I am sorry if I am taking you with me.**

 **No, I am not suicidal too... I already had beat you there. And I am just saying that it is not the solution. It would just likely cause more pit for you.**

 **Just tackle life as it is until it claims you but don't be like a China doll. MOVE and CHANGE! Life will not wait for you...**

 **Frag it. I'm wallowing again...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... Hasbro does.**

* * *

I was in the med part of the Renascence after on-lining some cycle ago, looking over the mech that I had found with Para besides me. Metroplex had gone off to find me the materials I have requested to build a Spark Reinforcer for the new mech as I cleaned the its frame to ready it when he on-lines again.

Para had did a great job in keeping the spark online, yes... but it was still weak and can flicker off if not taken into intensive care. I was happy that he was there for us... After Metroplex told me that we were in the verge of off lining and was save by Paramount, I had immediately jump at him to thank him courteously with getting the knots out of his system. Remembering that file from earlier had made me smile as I remembered Para turning into putty trying to feel his systems again after being lost in the sensation and relaxation.

I had offered Metroplex the same thing but I only got stuck in his systems for a good quarter of the cycle as big wires got me tangled up in him. Some wires had also barricaded the exit, trapping me deeper and deeper. Para told the gigan 'bot that he would do it for the mech if he allowed it but Metroplex declined. Para understood and didn't take his declining to spark. If you ask me, the bond between them had just got stronger as kliks pass by and I am not complaining because I get to see them happy even if we were a three 'bot team here... for now...

The mechs that I had fix, if I estimated right, would online soon and would need some time to get their gears to function properly again. Speaking of functioning properly... I was also supposed to make Energon Dispensers and the Energon Transport System. I accessed the files I need to build them and showed it to Para. He said that we still had materials from the last city left after the facility was built. He reassured me that it could be enough to connect the Energon bank with the building and to other stuffs.

When Metroplex came, I thanked him and got to working on the first device I was going to make. I wondered how he had found them that easily but didn't question it. I knew that if ever he got this from another frame, he would likely pray and thanked the mech.

Since I was too focus on the device I was making, I didn't notice that the two bigger mechs got out. Oh well... they are bigger than me... they could handle their selves.

After a cycle, I went back into the room where the spark was. I greeted him and told him a lot of stuff that was going on knowing that he was listening... It was funny on how I knew what he asking me when it would only beat its spark to ask. I couldn't get a hold of him in the Plain so that was out of the question on how I'm going to hearing his voice. I concluded that it must be because his spark couldn't make it to the Plain with the wee energy it has.

I placed the Spark in the device and started plugging wires to it. Then another wire that was coming from the device was connected to his frame that I had already fixed. Earlier when I was working on it, I was shocked when I saw that there was a large patch job at the center of his body. I noted it to ask him about that later...

Back to my plugging job, the wire I had finished working on was for the power... I did the same with the energon lines... Now, all I need was the energon. I wanted to look for Para but I didn't want to leave the mech unattended. Before I could fry my processors, Para came in and gave me energon cubes.

 **"We have started forming the tubes, now, we need to connect them one by one and ask you where we would put the lines in the facility, sweetspark."** He informed me as he smiled. I stared at the processed energon in my hand and shrugged at the thought of where in the pit he had got them from. I just smiled back at him.

 **"Thanks, Para. I'll soon be with you guys... Just let me stabilize the mech's spark."** I told him as I skipped to the table. He left me after patting my helm and informing me to drink my share of energon.

 **"You too Para! My scans tell me that you and Metroplex would need to recharge soon again..."** I called out to him by the entrance. He had laughed at the underlying meaning of the tone I used and assured me that he would also inform the other mech on the occasion. I waved at him until he disappeared at the corner.

I went back in and started to reintroduce the Energon once again to my patient's systems. I was at the second to the last cube when my scans indicated that there was someone in trouble. The signal was pinning me. It was in request of help to a nearby medic... that means, whoever they are, they are badly hurt...

Metroplex was the one to get me when I was hastily run down the lobby towards the exit. I had sprinted out of the room where I was in after I bid the spark goodbye and told him that I would be back so he must stay strong. I giggled at how the spark brighten at the that.

When I was placed down besides Para, I asked him what was wrong but he didn't respond to me. He was looking at a distance and was looking grim at whatever was coming.

 **"Para?"** I called out to him as I touched his servo but he stayed focus. **"Metroplex, what is he seeing?"** I turned to the other gigan bot that was looking at the same direction. I sighed when both mechs didn't respond to me as I got even more worried. The pinning in my system had just gotten stronger and stronger...

 **"Some mechs are coming, sweetspark. Are you ready with your tools?"** Para made me jump out of my frame when he had spoken up. Tools? What tools? OH! I almost smack myself in realization.

 **"Yes, I got 'em with me, packed and ready... I am not taking chances again after the new mech incident..."** I opened my subspace and took out the basic kit. He nodded at me and said nothing more. I hate it when both mechs become this eerily silent. I let out some steam and got ready as I saw something entering the sphere.

I blinked at the object... It looked really worn out with severe damages all over it like it had just suffered from a sonic missile hitting it multiple times. As it gained speed, I had just realize that it was bigger than what I had expected... and it was headed towards the Sanctuarium!

Transforming with haste, I had raced with it towards the mechs' special place, leaving Metroplex and Para without a second thought. _Frag it!_ I prayed to Primus that the ship would miss... _It WILL miss!_ I shouted at my head as I reached the entrance, punching numerous codes on a panel that I made for it.

Before that thing could hit the Sanctuarium, I had activated the defense magnetic field that I had installed for the building. Yeah... I installed something like that... This is what I could call the ultimate defense system that I have made and it was all thanks to the mechs residing in it and also thank the Special Program. Their frames were the one maintaining the field as strong as possible (I couldn't calculate the strength because I had just installed it for times like this or when we need shelter from some threat to blow us apart) as the Special program provided me the data to integrate it.

When the ship collided, instead of blowing into bits or being slagged to pieces, it stayed at its point of collision as the field took in the force of the impact. The magnetic field let out a large and strong wave of wind making the rust rush outwards. I wasn't affected by it because I was safe inside the dome but when the ground started to shake, I knew that Metroplex had felt been hit by it.

A few more kliks, the two mechs that I had left came in sight.

 **"Metroplex! Para! Can both of you take the ship off and away from the field as I deactivate it?"** I asked while clicking and sending a few more codes for the deactivation process. I waited for the go signal before I could hit the last key. When they did, I sent the last key making the field flung off the left over metal far away. One hit Metroplex hard on the helm which made me cringed at the sound of the object colliding.

I looked at him as he rubbed the dent formed. **"Sorry, Metroplex. I-"** I started but he wave me off and started placing the ship gently down besides Para.

Para looked like what he once did earlier. What was so wrong about this ship that made his energon freeze?

When I entered the ship, I knew the answer why...

I was now regretting not taking in Para's energon cube. My tanks were now empty but I'll manage...

* * *

 **Second edit... :)**


	25. I'm Not the Only Glitch

**Lol, so I didn't attend courses today and it's sports fest week at least I can update today.**

 **Retrokill: Hahaha... XD I wanted to start things in a fun way. How are ya? This week for me is a bummer.**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, I just own this fic.**

* * *

Even though my tanks were already empty from my earlier tirade, I still wanted to void as I got deeper and deeper in the ship. Para had told me to not come in but I insisted saying that I cannot abandon others no matter what the circumstances could be. I almost backed out when I saw Paramount's glare for the first time and it was directed at me but not in a bad way(?), I couldn't tell. I know that he was worried for me and that is why he was prohibiting me. I just reassured him that I'm going to be fine so he could let me go.

I didn't know why they didn't just rip the ship's roof so we could all know what was inside of it that way but Para had told me that it was not necessary. I tilted my head but silently nodded before entering the wrecked ship. I prayed to Primus to help me get my bearings in place and help me throughout this little expedition of mine.

When I got to the second entrance, I had fell immediately on my aft. The first thing that comes to my view when it had opened was the face of a frightened mech who looks to be screaming and running away before he was frozen. I can see that his right arm was outstretched and mid way down was crushed and detached from him. I saw that other half at the back of me when I had turned. When the passage must have closed, the arm was severed.

As I said, the mech was running away judging from the pose he was in. When I had looked at what was at his back, this was what made me want to void. The mech had another attached to him in the same frozen state. His dental plates were over his side and was sinking into him with that sharp plating. I saw the dried energon all over his mouth plates. The first thing that came into my mind was predatorism. The act on feeding off another sentient being that has the same life force as the predator to survive. I can't believe that it was now right in front of me!

I whimpered as I saw more when I got deeper. There was a mech at the side with an arm from a different bot and if I am not mistaking it was from the bot he was sitting on. There was another who was still in the motion of sucking energon out of a leg. Jumping over them, I continued my search for the one who was pinning me. I saw small frames scattered everywhere. There was even a pile besides another mech...

Something inside my processor click and conclude that small mechs are the prey here. I couldn't help shiver at the thought of how the others had been treated before being fed at. I wish Para was here to comfort me. I would also take Metroplex treating me like a new spark...

I was about to back out when I heard voices at a nearby room. Surrendering to my curiosity, I had snuck my helm out for my optics to see. I found 3 seekers in there, one being ganged up by the other two.

"Just a little bit, lil' Glide~! I promise that once I get that amount, i'll stop." I heard the black and silver lined seeker say in a sickening voice. I could even feel my spark turn cold when it sounded getting crazier every nanoklik on the way. He had lost one of his trusters and an arm on his left side. The cockpit's glass was shattered and some wires were hanging off from different parts of his body. He stood straight and tall over the other seeker that was now on his aft, crawling back.

That one was in the shade of white with blue racing stripes on his frame. His servos were also blue as his stabilizing servos were. But like the other two, he sported scratches and dents although not us much as what the other have. His paint was still clean but splashes of energon were there. I had cringed when I saw that one of his wings were gone. Wires were sparking at his back from being teared right off perhaps...

"Yeah, lil' bro. Just let us on your healthy systems and we'll leave you alone again..." The last seeker said. This one has red as an overall paint job with black lines. I wonder why they like dark colors so much... This one has a scratchy voice... after looking at his joint below the helm, I knew why. He had a large gash from the top to his shoulder girdle. If i'm not mistaking, he was patched up after being slashed from the side. There was also a large piece of metal stuck in between his wings. If he opens them, it would tear his wings apart.

"No, Aerolock... I remembered the last time you said that and I remember regretting it! You almost off-lined me! And not you too, Chainslash... No! No no no no! Get a hold of yourselves, you two!" Not before long, the two were on him. I was in a stance to run and save him... until I felt myself held down. Then heard metal crumpling from behind me.

I had screamed as pain registered in my processor coming from my leg. I looked back and saw a mech had sunk his dental plating into my leg... I let out another scream as I felt my left arm being bitten also. It was another feral mech... ones that look like those who I had seen earlier.

The screams had caught the seekers attention but I didn't care. They should stop this! "Stop! Stop! Please stop this! I'm trying to help!" I pleaded as I wriggled, trying to get away. I felt the sharp plates on my leg left but I heard someone say something from behind me.

"Help? Why thank you! You'll be helping us by being our lunch!" He cackled like a lunatic as he tried to bit off what was left of my exoskeleton. I waited for the pain as I kept my optics shut but it never came.

There was a shout then metals colliding and soon... I found myself hitting a wall.

"This is our territory glitching scrap heads... She's ours to take! She's our energon!" The silver-lined seeker shouted and let out another roar as he restrained the violet grounder. That grounder was the same feral mech that was chewing off my leg earlier.

The other mech that had latched onto my arm was dark green in color with some neon green linings. This one was held by the seeker Chainslash.

"W-whaht h-happehned toh youh guhys?" I whimpered as my optics leak. My intake system was harder to control because I was clearly panicking as I tried to think of what to do. I didn't even notice the one-winged seeker come to my side and surprised me by licking my face plates up to the corner of my optics.

I stared at him on full alert. I can see that he was cycling air fast and his glossa run over his dental plates. Not a nano klik later, he had realized what he had done and began to apologize frantically at me.

"I-i'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to! It was just... that was energon... I mean-" He suddenly stopped and assessed my frame. He suddenly scooped me up and ran to a door that I didn't know was there. The others had noticed this and made a feral growl. They came rushing at us; making me scream when the violet grounder had only mere inches before he could get me. The entrance suddenly closed up crushing the arm and detaching it from its owner. I had screamed again at that. The mechs arm! It was torn off because of me!

"Hey... hey... shh... shh..." I didn't notice that we were on the ground as he held me in his arms. He was rubbing my door wings, trying to calm me.

I reached out to the had but he didn't let me. "I'm sorry! " I shouted as I tried to reach for the arm. I knew that he was probably looking at me like I was glitched but I don't care! It was here because of me!

"Hey, hey... it's not your fault. It is not. Calm down, calm down..." He whispered to me. I just noticed that he was licking the energon coming down from my optics again. "He was going to feed on you anyway... I should be the one asking for forgiveness... You had went here just because of the signal, right?" He said as he stood up with me in his arms. I couldn't walk even if I ask him to put me down. The pain receptors on my leg had just shut down making it numb and immobile.

He carried me deeper down the hallway and went into a room that was probably his. I never doubted going in with him. I got a feeling that with him, I'll be safe as I'll ever be.

The words he said earlier had sunk into me... "You were the one who had sent that?" I asked him in panick as he laid me down on the his berth.

"Uhh... no... They were the ones who have been sending that. It is what they use to lure others here for them to feed off to. If you saw those frozen and decapitated mechs when you got in here, they were the ones who were trying to escape after following the signal. They were supposed to be cleaned before they start luring again but as you saw them earlier... they had lost their processors." He said as he sat besides me twiddling with his digits on his servo.

"I'm Glider by the way... and this is a part of the ship that I know they would have a hard time looking for us so don't you worry... I'm also the last sane mech here. This wouldn't have happened if the war didn't started. Me and my brothers would have been happy flying through the skies over Cybertron. Everything would have been better!" He shouted angrily as his intakes took in air faster to cool his over heating systems.

I patted his helm, stroking his antenna and his wing to let him relax. I saw his dents and scratches... so I took out me kit. To our surprise, there was a chain of energon cubes dangling from it.

"I-is that what I think it is?" He asked astonished. He started looking at it hungrily as his body spasmed.

"Yeah, Paramount must have slid it in me when I wasn't looking!" I sighed in relief. "My designation is Nimbus, it is nice to meet you Glider." I thank Para silently for attaching this earlier. The big mech must have slid it in when I was on the run...

Before I could reach out to the cubes' chain to unclip it, he had snatch it in a swift move as he drank it greedily. I just let him be and started on rubbing him again. I also untangled his wires... smiling as I heared him groan in satisfaction. When he had finished half of the dozen cubes, I sat back to get the kit and start fixing him up. I never did get to reach it when he had jump at me.

He was nuzzling me with his affection and enveloping me in his arms. I can also feel his satisfaction and gratefulness radiate from his frame.

I awkwardly stayed still as his hold got even tighter. Soon, I can feel liquids start drooping onto my plating. He was probably leaking his optics out now.

I smile a small smile as I sighed in relief for him. "There, there Glider! Everything is going to be alright now! I have your back. Once we get you guys out of this ship, me, Paramount and Metroplex will help you all. And maybe you could give us a helping hand in rebuilding?" I saw hope for them... nothing was going to go wrong for them from here on out. I'll assure them that!

"Anythin' for you, my hope. Anythin'..." He curled besides me as he never let go. I awkwardly stayed still in the whole fiasco but relaxed a little bit when I started reviewing the full file that the Special Program gave to me that was about seekers... I had cringed at the things I had found out besides the basic about them... it was about bonds...

 _'_ Seekers are the most sensitive Cybertronian models. They live in trines so that they get some support from another unit that rivals a family bond. Once the bond of a trine is broken, the seekers would likely start glitching to the point he is not what he once was. This glitch only occurs to those who has the deepest bonds throughout the three. The only way to help this type of seeker is that if he has something to hold onto other than the trine bond. This is applicable if the bond is as strong as the other. Seekers who have found their sparkmates tend to focus on the other half preventing them from glitching. But if ever a seeker has no other bond, he or she would likely search for it until the void can be filled.

Seekers who had broken bonds tend to be more clingy and dedicated to those who had given them another form of leverage. This could be a good thing or a bad thing judging on how the 'bot the seeker is attached to, (a gronder or another seeker) sees it.

Remember that broken bonds are hard to fix... '

 _...because not everything can come back to the way it once was..._

I had blinked when I heard the voice again it my processor. It has been a long time now but it was still there. I couldn't help get a feeling of relief from it.

A few kliks flew by when I had stopped reading. I felt myself being shifted to lay above him. Oh, he was done brooding... "I'm sorry that i'm getting a little too clingy, lady Nimbus..." he said to me as he made a move to sit up. I stopped him though because laying over his chest plate that was wider than me was really comfortable. I miss Para and Metroplex really badly now... He was clearly wider at the upper half before slimming down. He was also a good 2 ft higher than me.

"It's alright. Don't think too much about it. Also, don't call me lady. You are family now! And family does not call each other with such preposterous titles." I saw his optics leaking again as he smiled for the first time at me. Wow, I am really seeing more things out of the ordinary today.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much my lil' hope. I promise you that i'll keep you safe and sound and protect you till the end of my spark. You are really the hope I was waiting for. Thank you Primus for giving me your angel." Something stirred in me when I heard the word angel. I got a feeling that it was familiar...

Earlier, this seeker looks like he was about to give up his spark when I saw him but now, it was like vigor had overtaken him, making him radiate with determination. I managed to help him... Another glitch for another glitch it seems... we could understand each other quite well...

* * *

 **Longest Chapter EVER! :)**

 **Next chapter is about Glider~! You all know the drill!**


	26. The Trine's Story-Glides view

**This is now officially the longest of the long. Even Metroplex's story wasn't this long!**

 **Yeah, I am back but I am only uploading a chapter per story. Don't forget to leave me with a review! I need those. :)**

* * *

 **Glider's Story**

Vos Star Air Command was the place for flyers. This place was full of mechs and femmes who had the frame and competence to fly freely in the air like no grounder can with even their jet pacts on. This place trains flying-build Cybertronians to be able to manifest their full potential even at the ground and give them advantages that no other grounder can know or understand.

The head here was no other than the oldest seeker, Ouranos. He was the greatest and most experienced flyer that had ever been around. He had achieved many victories and had topped many positions even though he started from being called a lowly build frame.

Flyers were known to have fragile frames since then but this was the present… There had been many upgrades done since the last generation. Their frames were now more durable and highly modified to take in a lot more damage as their thrusters are more powerful. When they say fast, the flyers come into others minds.

Glider was one of these flyers. He was a blue and white colored one that has an average build. His frame held one of the most known fast and powerful thrusters ever been given to a sparkling so he was always invited to join into many trines which he had declined to.

Seekers come in three as so Flyers do. This group should complement one another and make them whole as they form the bond of a trine together. This was like what other grounders do when combining… only on their part, they become one frame. To them, it takes only 3 that support each other with their bonds, holding them like a family connection. This prevents moral to go down, flyer issues and other types of problems of having no bonds formed to sustain a mech or femme flyer.

If you find a seeker or flyer move alone, there would be two things that would come to others minds… That is: that one has a tough spark or he is unwanted in the society of flyers. This condition is rare and only a few of them could hold on for so long without the bond.

Since the first day Glider was sent here, he had gained so many friends but none of them were the ones he wanted to have as a trine. Ouranos had seen him and had smiled ever so knowingly of what was in his processor. For Glider, the mech was like his father… The old flyer always knew what was going on in him and always knew the solutions. He saw Glider's potential to be the best flyer but it was still in progress. When the time comes, the young flyer would bring a brighter future for their class and he would make sure of it as he takes him under his wing.

After a Stellar cycle, came in the new batch of flyers from other terrains. The place was full of life once again with different kinds of personalized mechs chattering excitedly with each other. Glider was assigned to tour 7 of the new comers around. This was the tour of his cycle that he would never forget.

The group was composed of a trouble maker, prankster, a curious one, an irritating and hardheaded one… there was also the high alert, the 'I don't give a frag', a vain and lastly the egocentric one. Glider couldn't help feel as old as his acting mech-creator when he so often have to shout with not just one but all of them at a time.

He wanted to finish this once and for all and get back to his lessons and data pads. At least that work was not as straining and stressing like this. He also noted to never ever volunteer again for this event.

 **"Okay, new comers!"** He started to say…

 **"I am glad to see and meet you all here in Vos. It is a pleasure to ha—"** The one to catch his attention was Gust who was the egocentric mech. He had started a fight with Stickup who was the 'I don't give a frag' mech. Glider started to groan as the two elbowed the other when he squinted at them.

" **-ve new sets of flyers who wanted to test and tra—"** Hellfloat, the vain femme, started glaring at the trouble maker, Aerolock and prankster, Slipout who had manage to attach something on her back. She had turned her attention away from him an started to tap her pedes on the ground. He had caught the glimpse of what the two had attached onto her… One sentence: Frag me up good, please.

" **-in their potentials in reigning the skies but ple—"** The curious one, Y-net wondered what they were laughing at so he came closer and didn't mind it that he was still speaking in front. When he saw what was on the back of her, he had glitched and turn blue in embarrassment as he kept on focusing on the message.

" **-ase do remember that if the grounders have sets of rules… we also have them here in both fields…"** The last of his bolts had fell off when the hard-headed Chainslash began to roll his optics at him and turn to the others as he walked away.

He didn't mean to be rude but they needed the discipline! He stomped angrily as he march towards the femme. He pulled off the note quite harshly before giving it to the femme so she could deal with the two laughing mechs. Then he turned to Y-net and held eye contact until the mech said sorry.

Going to the Chainslash, he snatched his arm and drag him back. When he got to Gust and Stickup, he had thrown the mech he was dragging at them making them fall with the new weight thrown at them in surprise.

He now holds each and everyone's attention as he looks at them angrily. " **My designation is Glider and I'll be the one to tour you glitching lot around."** He glowered at them making them feel small and guilty. **"This is just your first days so I'll let this slip from all of your records… but I need you all to cooperate with me until my shift is over. No one leaves while we are on the way…; no one gets into fights…; no one harasses or does pranks that are immoral…; and lastly… no one should want me angry. Understood?"**

When no one had answered, he had to put his pede down making them yelp in surprise as he glared harder. One by one they voice out their agreement and went their way around the infrastructures with the still furious Glider in lead.

When his shift was over, he groaned and thanked Primus as he greeted the elder flyer.

 **"Have a nice day?"** The old mech teased which he didn't bite though… He just slumps on his table and went into recharge. The newcomers had drained his energy and energon as they kept on giving him troubles and headaches.

His colleagues had sympathized him for getting the most troublesome combination of flyers for his first time in tour guiding. They knew that he will never ever volunteer again…

Another Cycle went by after the last events when he was situated again in another task. He couldn't decline this because this was what Ouranos had tasked him to do. He was now stuck with the troublemaker and the hard-headed glitches for as long as his mech-creator says.

If Glider thought that the first time they have met was worse… this was the worst. He got into many troubles and arguments with the two as they move together and act together. They didn't notice a bond was forming in them as they spend time more and more as they got to know one another.

The flyer was shiny black and silver in body as his cockpit gleamed like crystal in the light is Aerolock. Glider got to know the other side of him when he admitted that he really wasn't like this before. He was a black sheep of his last family unit that is why he had come to be a trouble maker. Who wouldn't be when you are always compared to your grounder side…? He was also the only flyer to be carried in their unit as far as he knows.

On the other hand, Chainslash who has red and black as a paint job had a different story. His family wanted him to do what they want him to do. He was never given a free will to decide for himself. Even the one to be his bonded was arranged. Like who in the pit wants to have their lives be controlled like a puppet? He became hard headed that way and had been disowned by his family unit so he went here. Let flyers be with other flyers… The grounders wouldn't understand what they feel.

They all had agreed on that and left the topic alone as they decided to make their forming bond stronger. Aerolock was the kindest if you treat him kindly as Chainslash was the most caring of the group. Glider on the other was the logic of them all and he provides them with the sufficient data to make them come to their processors and don't make hasty and reckless decisions.

Soon, they became best buds as they created their own mischief as they got to know Glider's past too. He was an abandoned mech near Praxus and got adopted by some old mechs that were always busy with their work. They would leave him behind their house as he was given the freedom to go over data pads to do self learning. He was grateful for the ones that took care of his growth and made him a logic mech but whom he was most grateful was for Ouranos. The old mech had guided him in his stay here and had taken him under his wing like his own sparkling.

The two flyers got to meet the old flyer and had given him their thanks for making them meet the other. Half a vorn past when they declared it official that they were the new trine unit. Many had awed when Glider was off the invite list as his trine smirk at them. They didn't know that the next vorns will never be the same for them. Their happy days would be over in no time as a threat looms around the corner of Kaon…

It was an understatement if you say that it was difficult to maintain Vos when Ouranos was hailed to Iacon to attend a meeting. Glider's trine was left in charge of his duties to manage Vos and not set in on fire. The three had looked out for each other in this time period as they divide the work load among them. They had felt like they were grown up mechs now even though they were still younglings having fun once in a while.

They waited and waited for the mech to come back but he never did. The date of his arrival was due and their old mech was still in no sight, from land to air, no trace was found.

 **"Don't worry, lil' Glide… Maybe your old mech was just taking a detour around the terrains…"** Aerolock said as he patted the youngest of them all… yes, Glider was the youngest judging from the chronometer and check up they had with the CMO Rachet.

 **"Yeah… he could have been delivering messages along the way… he needs to relax from time to time…"** Chainslash grinned as he looked up from his data pad.

 **"You guys don't get it…"** Glider sent them his worry and the nagging feeling in processor through the bond. **"I've been getting this feeling ever since the day he had left guys…"** He stared at them with worry plastered on his faceplates.

Chainslash left his table and went near him. He strokes his wings to make him relax. From this group… the one who worries the most was Glider. He had the processing capacity to think of different scenarios that could have happened so this was a natural occurrence.

The Silver-lined mech went forward and squinted his optics at him like he was searching for something from him.

 **"What do you want us to do? We could dispatch Starscream and his trine out…"** He said, not minding the suspicious movement they were doing for the past cycles. **"I know that Skywarp can warp there as fast as his brother that has sonic speed installed. We could also hail Y-net to make investigations. Heck, he could take Chainslash to protect him if ever there was a threat near them. Crystalocution or Circuit-Su… pick one."** He patted the said seeker in the shoulder girdle. Chainslash had learned both martial arts from one of the Elite guards that were a friend of his family. They wanted him to learn more but he had quit the third time they had forced him.

Even though they assured him that… It was no use… When they deployed Y-net and Chainslash, they came home with pieces of scrapped metal coming from Ouranos when they got to Stanix. He was declared deactivated after they had contacted Iacon if ever their elder had made it to the meeting.

The Cybertronians in Iacon had also wondered about the missing elder the past few cycles after he hadn't come up. It was as to say, spark breaking when they help locate the MIA and had found out the old flyer's body… or what was left of it.

Vos, after that incident had fallen as war sprouted from different parts of Cybertron. Glider's trine wasn't able to defend it as Starscream's trine with another flyer named Megatron took over. They had managed to help the other flyers get away like Powerglide's trine… Air rade, Silverbolt, Skydive, Fireflight, Slingshot, Skyfire and some others that they had no time to identify as they were directed to get to Iacon or to the Prime for protection.

Glider and his trine were captured though and had been forced to join the faction that was called Decepticons if they ever want to survive. They had no choice and decided to join in after being tortured by the same seekers they had thought to be friends.

They were given many missions… and in those missions, they had regretted still being online and taking on the mark of the faction. When they had refused to offline a mech, youngling or sparkling… they were the ones to get slagged later.

The process just continues like torture until Aerolock saw his family unit again and was 90% into deactivation when he thought that they would provide them their care. This also happened to Chainslash but he had anticipated it and was able to get away with minimum damage coming from his ex-intructors. They wouldn't listen to them for reason. When they see the symbol they hold, it was slag or get slagged.

No one was safe from this war they were forced into. **_Who could have started all of this and why?!_** That is what Glider wanted to know as he tried to keep his trine sane before any of the two could break even more as they try to save some sparklings under the noses of their faction.

The war took on greater cities and had off lined many Cybertronians. They saw all of the tragic events in the sky that was once a calm place… now it was hunted by lasers and flying deadly objects. They wanted to go to the Prime every time they had seen him pass by them but their new program was hard to crack.

The only reason that they were alive now was because of the program. They weren't allowed to deactivate unless the Lord said so. This reprogram has ups and downs though that they both thank and loath. They couldn't fully use their system at maximum performance as they couldn't use what Chainslash had taught them in the field of martial arts. This means less attack power and less defense power.

Vorns flew by as fast as their bullets. They couldn't help fear for the other faction that was opposed to them. Their Leader had planned on taking the Dark energon that Starscream had been keeping a secret from him all thanks to their Special Communications Officer, Soundwave.

They saw the change they had taken after Megatron gave them one by one the power but they also saw the corruption it was doing to their systems. They had managed to leave that place and fight far away from the main Decepticons' optics.

The final days of Cybertron came as the Ark of the Autobots took off. Glider and his trine were in another ship from the Nemesis with some other mechs like the rowdy and glitched split spark grounders. Then, there was also the leader of their fleet who was a real greedy lunatic. Everyone on the ship they were in if not glitch in the processor, has given up to the virus that they had call D'corruptor.

This virus was also evolving and was feeding on their processors as they corrupt morals and values. When the mother ship was gone and they took a different route from them, they got lost space. Because of the 'I know it, I am alright!' grounder that was their navigator, they were drifting from different galaxies with a limited supply of energon and the leader of this ship was a stingy mech so they had to suffer while he suites himself with their only food.

Since Glide won't allow his trine to starve to deactivation, he would always sneak out a fair amount for them without anyone knowing. He would stock it all up in the place he had deemed to be the sole sanctuary he could have on the ship.

Vorns had past as they encounter other Autobots and drifted from one planet to another. They were now stealing the energon they could get in order to survive. Their supply had deteriorated at a fast pace because of an all out fight that had ensued within the ships in mates. Soon, they had no more to consume, one of the feral mechs started eating others in order to get the energon in their body. This led to the chain of idea that it was okay to eat your enemy… then it turned to eat your inmate…

In all of this, Glider had hidden himself in his sanctuary. He had read about what they were doing and this was really against Primus' will. Even in all what happened, he still had faith in Primus. He had prayed that the Creator would save them from this pit they had fallen into and forgive them for what they have done.

He wanted their lives to go back to what once it used to be. Him, Aerolock and Chainslash were really happy… To what was once was. He wanted for all of this to end but not in a way that he would do nothing.

He had managed to keep his trine alive as he let them connect to his energon supply. It was draining but it was worth it until he had found out that there are only a few more mechs still online in the ship. Chainslash had killed the others from coming in to this part of the ship as Aerolock killed on the outside of their proclaimed territory. It was really horrifying when he had taken a tour out with them. He also saw the physical damages that they had accumulated… from scratches to severed parts… this was really sick.

 **"What have you guys been doing?!"** He had a horrified expression plastered on his face plates.

 **"We needed to survive, lil' Glide… You would agree with us if you don't want to be their next energon supply…"** The tone on Aerolock had turned feral. Even thought they had been with each other since vorns ago… Glide couldn't help wonder who was the mech he was speaking to. This was not the Aero he had known… He had significantly lost himself to the virus.

 **"The only mechs that are left here now are being hunted by the glitched processed twin grounders…"** Chainslash informed him.

 **"What?! Then who is controlling this ship?!"** Glider had run to the main control room and saw the carnage there. Their leader was sliced and decapitated in the corner as the other mechs layed on their chairs off-lined. Their energons have gone dried already and was spattered all over the controls.

Glider saw a blinking button on the board and tried to push it when he got tackled by the twin that his trine was talking about. He screamed in pain as he felt his wing being snapped off and ripped off from his body as the other tried to bite his arm off. Oh, he wasn't going to let this happen…

He stated up his shoulder cannon and launches it at the mech that was airborne. It hit him dead on and manage to flung him hard to the wall, creating a huge gaping hole. His other threat was feasting on his wing which he had found to be gone as his sensors there had shut off. When he was about to press the buttons again, the red light had turned green.

 **"Hello. This is Cannonbreak, medical officer of the fleet 13. Is anyone still online here?"** The voice of the femme was heared on the com. The two twins suddenly shot up and hastly got to the entrance in a sprint.

Glider couldn't help feel his spark drop. Something bad was going to happen to that femme. He need to—Before he could even move an inch, he heard screaming and a lot of feral growls.

 **"Cannonbreak! Retreat! This is a Decepticon vessel! Retre-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Suddenly the light for close entrances went on as the systems told them that air pressure is decreasing. The temperature also suddenly dropped as cooling systems malfunctioned. Soon, the ship was covered in ice from the interior.

Mechs that weren't fast enough got their systems frozen and they deactivated along with their prey.

When Glider came to a room to hide again from the optics of his now feral brothers… he saw them waiting for him… He could see that they weren't successful in the last hunt and he knows what they want.

Glider's spark broke as the mechs infront of him were no more than just feral shells. The ones he had always protected were now gone along with the bond that had been thinning was not broken. Everything was a loss now… Nothing was left for him to come back to.

Since Ouranos was offlined… since Vos was gone… since Cybertron was now a dead planet… since his trine broke… since their bond broke… nothing was left but his faith and his spark.

But maybe… just maybe, he could call out to them… He could still hope right? They would live together again… like nothing had changed… They would play again and have fun…

 _Primus… Please hear my plea… This is my last one…_

Suddenly… everything changes when a femme drops by now a Orn later… Primus was still watching over them… Thank Primus, he hasn't still left us.

With this new hope he had acquired as he stared and hug the femme, he bowed that he won't let anything happen to what light he was blessed upon. This was his angel… This was what he had called her as something whispers in his ears.

This was his angel… Angel, someone who was given by Primus to guide them back to him…

* * *

 **You just have found out who were the trine. Yes... There were too many OCs here but only 3 were really in the story... that is what you think.**

 **I can't help tell you guys that this has almost all the plot clues that I am going to solve in the later chapters... Meaning that this chapter is important. :)**

 **Stay tuned to the next chapters okay?**

 **Review!**

 **Bye~!**


	27. Chance

**My next update for the weekend. I need to focus in keeping my grades up now. Everything in my real life will go into regular schedule so I guess I'm going to take the chage and slap it on my self. Hahaha.**

 **Anyone want to review? Sorry for any wrong grammars I make.**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine**

* * *

I couldn't help feel sympathy for Glide as he finished telling me his story. He had really endured so much just to stay online up to now... Having his and his trine's bond lost as they drift further apart because of this virus... All I could do was to give him a hug and send him my feelings of comfort and understanding because I think my words wouldn't be able to convey what I would like him to know.

I bowed to really keep my promise to him that I had silently piled up into my list of things to fulfill. This list was what I had created so I wouldn't lose sight of my mission as I do other things to help others. Yes, I had promised to recreate on Cybertron and make it livable once again... but I also had added to that the well being of those mechs and femmes that were still online and were just scattered around the vast expanse of the universe. Where ever they are... I'm going to call them back to their home give them hope again. No more factions to ruin everything; no more wars that destroy and deactivates many; just plain old simple living together under peaceful terms and a new type of government that all could accept.

I would assure them that whatever had happened before won't escalate into something like this... although I still lack in planning that for I have no clue on how it had come to the destruction of our home planet. You bet I'll try harder to make everything work again.

…Now that I thought about it. I was missing fragments and files in my processor. They were solely about my past and about those who I had been together with. I had asked Paramount about this but he had just told me that maybe it was not the time for me to recollect them seeing that the files were just inaccessible to me. I couldn't help feel that he was hiding from me but I had let it go as he assured me that I was the only one that could access them.

Back to the topic at hand though...

I need to create something that would crash the unwanted file from the mechs... If I am able to do so, I would also be able to help the others who had the same thing controlling them. I would be able to defrag their systems so they could come back to their senses once again... But this thought kept nagging at me...

I was wondering how would I be able to help them further once their processor clears... they would know what they had done to others... Predatorism was a serious thing and would cause great amount of insanity to the Cybertronian. Would they be able to live on and keep moving knowing what they had done as they had lived under the influence of that thing? For me… the worst fear I can hold for them was that they could just offline their selves from the sorrow and wallowing they'll induce their selves in. I was lucky with Glider and I had deemed him as a special case for he had no intention of draining others energon...

I shook my helm immediately as I found myself loosing track. This was not the time to contemplate on that... I thought to myself. I should focus at the present problem for now… The first step I need to make was to analyze the virus and learn a way to remove it or destroy it without harming the Cybertronian in anyway. Locating the file would be hard if the firewalls are up and reinforced by it but I won't know for sure until I haven't tested it.

The test though was proving to be a really difficult task because the only mech I know that could help me with this had declined to the idea of me delving into his processor and interacting with his virus infected mind.

 **"No. Just no, lil' angel. I am not allowing you to access my processor! I would not allow it also that you make contact with the others..."** He had growled at my persistence but this was the only way could think of in order to initiate my plan. He has to let me do this.

" **But Glide! How will I help you guys if you won't let me?! I have a med program installed in me and I assure you that I have upgraded and reinforced firewalls in me."** I tried to coax him for the last time but the look on the mech's face just crashed all my will as he made it clear that he wouldn't take any reasoning. He had even turned his helm away from me knowing that my expression would make him crack sooner or later. Heh… I had found another softie within the group.

I lowered my helm as my arms fell to the sides of my frame seeing that I would gain no winnings from this conversation. I stared at our pedes as I sulk. I also couldn't help radiate the sadness I was feeling as it spilled out of my frame. I just wanted to be of help to them… to him… who were in need… hoping that I would be able to, not minding my small build… but they were keeping me! He was keeping me in tight disapproval for my action and idea.

Although it took time, my daze suddenly disappeared when the sudden feeling of a servo on top of my help came to be recognized. I looked up immediately only to find him sighing and shaking his helm trying to make his mind to whatever he was thinking, although I knew what will be his next few words.

 **"Fine..."** The word was delight to my ears as I smiled at him. **"I will let you connect to me..."** he said added with that tone of his that says he wasn't finished. There always would be a 'but' huh? I mentally grinned. **"... only on one condition..."** I nodded vigorously thinking whatever it was… I'll comply so I could continue this little mission. When he said it though… It made me froze and gape at him, **"...After I get you out of this ship..."** Oh fragging pit no! That will take long!

I stared at him in ridicule and disbelief. He was going to make me wait till we are out? What about the others? I thought as I look at him but I could tell that it was a hard decision on his part to leave his trine members behind just for my safety. I never wanted be the center of his attention and devotion right now so this was clearly out of the line. I need to think of something to change his slagging mind before he takes it to spark and really make me glitch fully.

A blink later though as I was lost in my processor, I found myself being kept to the wall as Glider's frame towered over mine. My systems went cold when I heard heavy pedes from the hallway as a feral growl echoed. I peered over his shoulders and shuddered at what I saw when the quarter's door slid open with force. As soon as that happened, the feeling of my internals overheating as my spark pulsed rapidly against my chest plates was overwhelming me.

It was the same mech that had bitten off a part of my arm that was currently in a bad state. I would clearly have promising processor haunts when I go into my next and delayed recharge state. The dark green and neon lined grounder would be the cause of it.

The feral mech was growling and looking directly at us in a stance of ready to make us his new energon. I worry that that Glider was doing this so he could me the chance to run away to the outside and hope that I could escape. The possibilities? I can't calculate it… as I feel my processor is lagging.

The fear that I had forgotten earlier had come back full force as it made me involuntarily shook. I didn't fall off my pedes though… thank Primus… seeing that Glider was keeping me from doing it. He was holding my frame firmly as I heard him say into my audio receptors, **"Stay still and be quiet, Nim..."** His voice was hushed and soft, reassuring me that everything was going to be just fine. I prayed that he was right as he block my whole frame from the other mechs view.

I did what he said and just work my way of regaining control on my shaking systems.

Not a klik later though... I heard the same pedes angrily strode away as heavy thumps echo farther and farther from us. I had gained myself and looked up to saw that Glider had his helm turned to see if the mech was really gone.

My medibot program was suddenly running as it alarmed me of the identity of what I was seeing from the back of his helm. I saw the access port! It was just right in front of me now!

Will I do it? Would I really do it? COULD I really do it?

Gathering every courage I had stored in me as the door slid shut, I had forcefully plugged into him. It hurts from the sudden intrusion but I knew he was also hurting. It was like a dam had been broken and was trying to repair itself with all the static and electricity flow. The raw and pure emotion of shock and betrayal had me cringing back when it entered the connection too.

If he doesn't want to talk to me or even hates me after this... I won't blame or stop him if he does. This was the only way I could think off in order to get what I need to start helping them without getting chewed off first in the process.

I would make this sudden change in bond worth it. I will help them… I will not waste this chance I had to take. _No sacrifice, no victory_ … That statement had suddenly popped into my processor with the feeling of familiarity coming from it. Where had I heard of it? When? This new voice was going to be of an enigma to me for now as I filed it away again.

This sacrifice I am making with the price of our newly created bond for the cure I could make to help them live again normally was a swell reward right?

But I couldn't help feel guilty as I decoded and crashed every firewall he was holding up to me. With my out most apologetic and guilty processor, I sent him all my apologies and restrained myself from crying as his spark retracted away from me to another side of his processor as he gave up and took off all his defenses in just one nanoklik.

I didn't look back for I think once I do, my spark wouldn't take it. I needed to finish what I started... I had thought about this and it was time to pay the price. I went deeper and deeper into his processor and saw the darkness and corruption it had hidden from me since the intrusion.

This was it. I needed to do this till the end.

* * *

 **There is a difference with updating for and updating to... I update for someone... that is the problem when you don't see any other stories having no updates for a while. I really should just post the chapters but where in the Allspark is the fun in that?**

 **So please...**

 **Review!**

 **Bye~!**


	28. Among Ports, Parasites and Firewalls

**Wow, I mean wow. I am sorry I had not been giving this story the well deserve attention it needs. I wish you lot can forgive me specially those who were waiting rather patiently for my next chapter.**

 **Here I bring you the update!**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Getting to the port was one thing… now, getting deeper into the main processor was another thing. Why? Because as I get deeper and deeper into his conscience, every firewall and shield was trying to keep me out.

I knew that he was going to block my every advancement but I need to make it to the end. Even if I have to destroy his firewalls; even if I have to destroy the newly created trust he gave me; even if this means that he'll hate me when this is over… I'll assure it that I'm going to complete this. I'll accomplish the task I had sent out here for.

May Primus guide me along the way…

There is only one word I could use to describe what is happening in his processor… and that word is chaotic. At my first step in here, I had managed to immediately access his scattered feelings. He was shocked, disappointed, angry and relieved in some way but overall, the feeling of hurt was the strongest… I don't know whether it was because of my sudden intrusion or was it the fact that I had just destroyed the trust he had gave me. I would have known the answer but I wouldn't want to pry more into information that I have no right to.

Along the way, in my journey to his neural core, I saw the damages from the virus. It was like Cybertron again with the eerie atmosphere suffocating me… The smell of rust and burned wires filled my sensors inputs making me rebooth my systems to the max. Even my tanks want to empty…

I don't know what was worst at this far but I know that this isn't the end of it. Frag…

The firewalls that were already weak from severe data damage were easily by-passed as some had big chunks missing on them. The corruption had spread wider and wider as I got closer to the main frame and more files came in blank or black. I wondered if I could manage to retrieve them…

As I poke and prodded files that were at my reach, I also searched for the slagging program… It was smart and mobile making it a tad harder to destroy. The only things that I get from it were traces of its data that was left in the run. Poor clean and protected files were affected by it. I can't help thinking if ever I was making the process of corrupting go faster.

There was also the nagging question of how in the pit is Glider still intact with this mass corruption. I feel like there was something I was overlooking here and I plan to know it even if Primus take me away for an astrosecond to go through the smelters. Ugh… reviewing my use of words, I knew that Para and Metroplex would have given me a long and informative as well as scolding lesson on manners.

Glider was still watching me from his silence, I knew for the connection had made me able to feel this. His presence was guiding me in spite of what I did. This almost made me leak in joy. I think it was him who had opened a file for me for my convenience. Then something black attached to it over the edge which was slowly creeping up and all over it.

The show made me realize something and this something was the thing I was looking for! The virus is incomplete. That is why it was leaving traces of its coding. Now I know how I'll make it regret ever latching into his processor.

I took all the codings I could gather from it and started calculating. The thought of using them as a base for an enhanced security program was amusing since the virus was designed to scramble a mechs processor. I'll make it into a processor guard instead of this little parasite who destroys the mech from the inside.

It took me a few more kliks before I could form the newly enhanced firewalls but I can say that I did a great job at it. Not only they were stronger but they can now produce these anti-nanites that seek out to destroy the threats that enter the processor and fix file errors. These anti-nanites would protect him from umm… forced intrusion like mine and would likely scramble the infiltrators own protocols as they fix his.

I decided that it was time for me to disconnect with him as I saw his processor became clearer by the klik as I left the nanites to do their work. They were also pushing me away but acknowledge it that I was a friendly visitor.

When I had unplugged my cable, it was nice to his optics reboot to a white shade. He blinked a few times before looking directly at me with those angrily glinting optics. He also let out a growl that made me want to transform half of the size I am in.

What I didn't expect though was the pair of arms sliding over my waist plates and pulled me close in a tight hold.

 **"Primus…"** I heard him say breathily as he nuzzles my helm affectionately. The feeling of relief was washing over both of us with the virus now turned to firewall. He was clearly in his right processor and is 100% functional again, minus the patch job that he still needs.

 **"I thought that it would infect you too… Thank Primus but don't do that ever again!"** He scowled as he cuddled me making me chuckle nervously. He spilled his spark out to me as he washed me with his feelings. It was not as strong as it was when I was connected to his processor but was still able to make me regret ever doing it at the first place.

I asked for his current status after his fit and told me that he was feeling lighter than ever and brand new like a hatchling. The side effect of having the fire wall was outstanding for he was not bound anymore by any Cybertronian protocol except for the flyer one and his own.

As I sighed in happiness with the thought of being able now to help the others, I began to wonder about how I'll be able to do it. I asked Glider but he protested about the idea of me giving myself as bait. Six more cubes were sitting on the other side of us, which was one asset but the supply would be insufficient. I knew because of the flyer in front of me.

 **"I have six more cubes, Glide. I can use them as the bait but I know that I can't handle two of them at once. All I ask for is that you help me again, please? I can't do this without you."** I shifted my helm a little downwards with my optics still trained on his. Yeah, I was going for the spark-pulling face.

 **"Pwease?"** That was all I said before he gave up and piled his self like sludge on his berth. I saw him shaking his head left to right while he did his own pout and small rant about me being too irresistible with what I just did.

In less than 5 kliks, we were back in the game and was now luring in one of his trine member who was currently near out location.

 **"I am saying this again, little Angel that my cloaking field won't be able to hide as for more than an astrosecond if we are talking about them. They know how this works that is one of the reasons I am still on this ship. The other is that I just can't leave them behind here…"** He sadly said.

 **"Don't worry, I promise you that once this is all over, we'll come out of this ship with them still intact and functioning 100%. We will get them back… Although I fear that they might not like me…"** I giggled nervously at the thought of the others impression on me.

 **"Oh, don't worry about that. I assure you that they would be more than happy to have you since you are our savior but I'll be careful around Aerolock if I were you. My memory banks show that he would likely find you a perfect candidate for a sparkmate…"** Glider's words seemed to fade more as it reached the end. The last words where mumbled to his self making me raise an optic bridge at him.

He just shook his head in return making me even more quirked. If he was talking about sparkmates and bonding, oh how overly understated he was when I have two gigan mechs looking out for me 24/7 as I got their backs also.

Another klik later, there was a seeker in the designation of Chainslash was there. Glider was not in the other's sight because he was standing besides the entrance and because that the other seeker's optics were trained on me with a threatening look. He seems to calculate my every shift in gears as his optics landed on what I was holding out to him.

 **"This is an energon cube, do you want some, mr?"** I asked him without a stutter. His optics squinted and his EMP field radiated uncertainness. Oh, I found another logically processing individual even if it was only the slightest.

 **"No, this is not a trick or anything. I just wanted to make a bargain with you. I'll give you some of these, in exchange; you'll have to let me access your processor."** He was calculating again judging from the shifting he was making on his pedes.

He nodded a little later and showed me the port that I need. He held out his arm and off came the plating at the wrist. **"Thank you… Here you go… This won't take an hour, hopefully."** I said before connecting.

I started working on him with the knowledge I have from Glider. It was easy to reestablish the firewalls as well as install my own updated version but when I got closer to the central, there I saw the file that I was looking for, well… more like files. There were 2 viruses in him. Scrap, and both are complete versions.

I mistakenly triggered one of them perhaps for I saw a document started to disintegrate. What in the pit was the meaning of that?! This virus was particularly more dangerous than that of Glider's. It was faster and work double in speed on corrupting his systems before destroying files.

The firewall I had installed was alarmed by this so it started to query with me on what to do. I can't let his memory banks be energon for the slaggers. Not when I had a say about it.

I summoned all my memory files and started feeding the parasites. My frustration was peaking as I mentally cussed out. The more I took longer, the faster the viruses were working its way into my processor. They were initiating a transfer of their program to me. Slag. This was not good.

The program was making its way in integrating with my systems. Me and Aerolock tensed at the feeling. I growled silently as I multi-tasked in keeping them out of me and creating another virus that would counter the slaggers. (I need to defrag my self of the foul words I had been using since this happened or I bet Cybertron and Primus would kick spank me on the aft or wash my mouth with the foul liquids I remember when I was a sparkling... wait, I remembered that?)

All of a sudden, my vision was clouded with warnings. I had to move quickly and integrate the new program in an ASAP.

I don't know what was happening when everything seemed to pause all around me.

 _ **'File integrating from other established connection port.'**_ That was what was reported to me.

 **'LITTLE ANGEL!'** the sudden shout of my endearment had me curling again.

 _ **'File transferring cancelled.'**_ another voice that was void of emotion resounded.

 **'Slagging glitched parasites!'** I heard him again as I felt the two viruses that were transferring to me disappearing in a flash.

 **'Glide!'** I shouted for the seeker. 'What is happening?!' I was worried about the sudden disappearance. I knew that something was wrong if Glider was here assisting.

 **'Frag, I told you Nim! I told you! Just wait... I am getting you out of this before they manage to catch onto your programs.'** His words were frantic again as I became alarmed. He was going to disconnect me! No! I was still installing the program! Him, disconnecting me would lead to another upgrade on for the parasites!

 **'No, Glide! Don't throw me off yet!'** I shouted at him but it was too late. Slag it! There was a count down for me until disconnection.

 **'Nim, come out now, Little Angel!'** He shouted again.

I didn't bother to reply back, too busy in worrying about the download and the timer. I was praying to Primus that it would soon finish before the countdown. How many times do I have to plead this cycle huh? How many?!

My spark thump in my chest in a slow beat as I saw that only one more percent till completion. Oh please go faster!

I never got to see what happened when I was forcefully detached. I was disoriented from it because I knew that the countdown hasn't finished yet when I was still in there. It had stopped at 2 astroseconds more!

As my optics adjusted itself, I saw Gliders face infront of me with his mouth plates moving hastily. As soon as my audio receptors onlined, I heard his clear worried and broken voice ringing.

 **"Little Angel! Slag it! Answer me! Hey... Hey..."** Those words were strained to be not to loud. For all he cares, it could be louder... but they don't need that kind of attention right now.

He paused though as I started blinking my optics. There was a warning on my part saying disconnection error. It flashed brightly in red telling me that I had also corrupted files in me. What?

 **"Ugh... What the frag just happened?... My processor feels like slag."** A new voice resonated around the room. It was not mine or Gliders... It was Chainslash's!

I saw Glider's frame tense as his helm whipped to the side to stare at the awakened trine mate. He then look back at me which I gave him a little nod to assure him that I was okay. I didn't expect that the transfer was complete! Slag it again. That was the most hardest thing I had done since cleaning on my own.

That activity was physically exhausting but this was more of mentally straining.

I suddenly caught Glider jumping at the mech for a tackle making me laugh as he latch himself firmly like there was no other cycle coming. Chainslash had scowled and pushed the other while Glider just held on like a sparkling with energon tears on the corners of his optics.

When mine and Chainslash's optics met, he began to stare at me with a look of disbelief. I only gave him a small wave as an attempt to not make things awkward.

 **"Glide! How could you?!"** He suddenly threw the other flyer off of his frame with whatever hidden strength he has as he made his way to me. Once I was in his reach, he pulled me into his hold an patted my helm. Okay, this is not what I was expecting to happen at our first ever normal meeting.

 **"What did I do?"** Glider asked in mild confusion as he picked up his self on the floor.

 **"Oh Spark, your frame is in bits..."** I was amused that he decided that I was more important focus than his trinemate. It seems that I found a medi bot flyer as he frustratedly tried to scan me with his damage scanner.

 **"Glider..."** His voice became as cold as steel making us both freeze.

We waited for whatever he wanted to say until he drop the bomb on us.

 **"If you are going to take home your soon to be bonded, make sure that she is in one unscathed and unharmed piece! What had our master taught you about handling a femme huh?! Haven't me and Aerolock teach you enough about mating?!"** The sudden topic made us both splutter in a great sludge.

I looked fairly amuse as Glide was in an over heat. Umm... make that me also.

Is this really the time to discuss something that isn't even there to begin with?

 **"Talking about Aerolock... where is he-"** We all suddenly tensed as we heared a familiar growl.

Before we had the time to react, the said seeker was there, looking really ragged and worn out but still feral and wild. The sight of him having energon smeared all over his face plates was not the one bothering me the most but in fact was the thing that he was dragging.

Oh Primus... Make that... on WHO he was dragging...

* * *

 **One after another problem was solve... will they be able to solve this one though? Find out on the next update. :)**

 **Dare should I say that this is such a long chapter. I hope I had compensated great enough for my lack of update. And sorry if ever you find that grammars and spellings are wrong. I mean really, I didn't recheck this.**

 **Review. Fav. Follow**


	29. A Glitched Problem Solved

**New Chapter Update! *Grins* Been like bored while babysitting a house as I use the net. Lucky for me that I wasn't in the mood to make more unnecessary additional stories huh? More work load but still fun. I wish I could still make drawing though. I hadn't since commissions are piling up and I saw that commies are NOT that fun to do but I live with it.**

 **Retrokill: _You'll soon know who is it... but you could still make a guess... :) How r' ya sir? Long time no com._**

* * *

 **Preview on what is currently happening in The Recreation on Cybertron...**

On the last time after our daring femme save a dying spark from the lake of energon, her and her titan companions were alarmed by the sudden entrance of a ruined ship that was heading for the Sanctuarium.

 _...Frag it!_ She prayed to Primus that the ship would miss... _It WILL miss!_ She said in strong determination as she reached the entrance, punching numerous codes on a panel that I made for it.

...Para looked like what he once did earlier. What was so wrong about this ship that made his energon freeze?

... _Should I have ever entered this ship?_ She saw the horrors that had lied within it.

... _Let me help you!_ She tried to get them to understand. _Help?_ _Why thank you! You'll be helping us by being our lunch!_ Everything went down with that.

... _My designation is Nimbus, it is nice to meet you Glider._

 _...No. Just no, lil' angel. I am not allowing you to access my processor! I would not allow it also that you make contact with the others..._ Glider refused so.

...Will I do it? Would I really do it? COULD I really do it?

... _Frag, I told you Nim! I told you! Just wait... I am getting you out of this before they manage to catch onto your programs._ Glider shouted in worry.

... _Talking about Aerolock... where is he-_ The newly restored Chainslash paused.

...The sight of him having energon smeared all over his face plates was not the one bothering me the most but in fact, it was what he was dragging.

Oh Primus... Make that... on WHO he was dragging...

* * *

 **Currently on TROC...**

 **"Aero? W-what the FRAG!?"** Chainslash shouted as he saw what I was staring at. His now white optics were wide as mine but there was the emotion of disbelief painted on his face plates. He tried to advance onto the feral seeker but I didn't let him. I had tightly pinned him where he was as he turned to me with a strained expression. I shook my head slowly and pleaded to him understand that we are in deep rust right now.

I decided that the look on the seeker's face won't change so my next action was to hint to Glide. We all flinched at the sudden loud growl. All optics had now been once again caught by him although I was more on worrying for the one who clearly won't survive this, the beaten dark green grounder in his hold.

I told Glider, I was going to save them all... and by mean all, I meant even the one who had tried to consume my arm.

Glider took the signal and tackled Aerolock when the feral one began to rush at me and Chainslash. I had cringed when Aerolock suddenly let the grounder fall unceremoniously with a painful clank of the helm as it collided with the ground. That triggered my medibot program as my audio receptors picked up the other grounder running towards our direction.

Frag, the last one was coming in. I hadn't even manage to clear at least one new infected processor in the room.

 **"Glider! Incoming 2nd grounder!"** I shouted as I moved the fallen mech away from the entrance while I did a hard line with him to keep his systems from off lining. He was as bad as it is making my situation more difficult for me to handle with my small frame. When we got to a safe corner, I immediately transferred the firewall installation to him knowing that I have no time to integrate it myself. Time was on the run as I was seen by the glinting violet grounder that had just entered the chaotic room. Chainslash was still frozen on his aft when he tried to restrain Aerolock as Glider was on their feral trinemate. There was no mech free in order to help me.

Feeling a new weight slammed into me, I realized that I got knocked down. The loud growl in my audio receptors indicate that the said grounder was on top of me.

I screamed at the pain that entered my systems as he manage to get a hold on my bad arm again. I knew that he wasn't thinking straight when he ripped that arm. He was clearly furious if you ask me but his anger was misplaced since I wasn't the one to be blamed for what his brother-in-arm's spark had endured or suffered.

 **"Nim!"** I heard Glider's worried shout as our optics met. Chainslash had also come back out of his stupor from this point and was helping him.

My air bents were caught when claws suddenly went straight through my chassis. The violet grounder had manage to rip off, pierce my armor and grip my spark so tight that it could break with one false movement. I decided to chance it again though when I felt the port he had on the back of his helm. It was the port!

 **"Get off of me, _pedo_!"** I unconsciously shouted as my useful arm acted like I was pushing him away. He did what I wanted him to do and bend even further towards me. This will be worth the shot as I connected. All the files that I had prepared had immediately flooded his system. Too bad, this was the wrong move I was looking out for...

I felt my spark got tightly squeezed and started breaking under the pressure. My frame jerked as my scream rung out but I proceeded to flood his systems into integrating the new firewall. He was the most damage one among them if I could assess correctly. He had the blackest and blankest processor among them. I feared that maybe it was a little too late for me to save him but I still tried with all my might.

Creating this new firewall enhancement was not a simple task when I realized that I won't be able to produce a new one from his own developed virus. I can only integrated the combination of the other two I currently had.

With another jerk, I was rewarded again by a pain like no ever before. It was like walking in the smelters for all I care. I prayed to Primus that this won't be the end. I still have a planet to replenish and reform. I still need to reestablish the society. I wasn't finished!

My vision turned white and the pain left like a turbofox.

* * *

There came a great bright light that blinded all the mechs. Not even their filters could make out what was happening all of a sudden as they shield out the light. The surge was strong enough to flung them all to hit the walls with a clung. Dents were now decorating the wall as the berth was destroyed or crushed by the force too. It stayed like that for a klik before every thing died out, literally... they had stayed in the dark until the ships system manage to gain it's access on a power reserve.

All of them were down. No one moved a limb. Not even the sparking of wires could release the tension that had fallen over them like a thick blanket. It was harsh. It was cold... Until the blue and white one jerked out of his place and in an instant was onto a red framed femme with yellow streaks all over her. She was still... too still for his liking.

Glider inspected her carefully minding all the injuries she had sustained. He might not be as great as Chainslash in the medical field but he sure does have knowledge about it since his trine just can't stay unscathed day by day. There was a large gaping hole on her chest as her servered arm was at the corner of the room. Her energon was staining the floor as it formed a large pool. She was also unconscious, not waking up even of the slightest try when tried to stop the leaking.

She was dangerously on the edge of a spark shock, a stale state of the frame with the spark frozen or not beating. He saw her spark there, just still and not beating making his fear spike higher than anything before. He layed her down gently and made a sharp turn to get the disoriented Chainslash who was waking up from his spot on the wall.

 **"Wha-?!"** He cried in surprise as he was dragged across the room. He immediately saw what was going on when the sight of the only femme he currently knows was on the ground.

" **Frag, Spark! I-i... I-if I wasn't-... I...Slag it all!"** Chainslash threw everything he can find in his sub space with frantic optics. He knew what her condition is after taking a quick scan. How did he manage to scan her with a broken instrument was out of his processor. He was too focus on the red warnings coming form the diagnosis... He had no medical equipment stashed in his person but he knew that if doesn't do anything... He would likely lose the femme that he clearly owes his life to. That was not a great thought if you ask him. Savior or not, she was still a patient.

The medibot flyer didn't notice how new looking his frame was while he open subspace after subspace. He needed his equipment now! Anything!

Then, out of the blue, there was a sudden clang besides him. It was a medical kit! It spilled out its contents along with some energon cubes. His tanks growled in hunger but ignored it as he launched at getting what ever he needed to save her. Not an astrosecond later was he working on stabilizing the femme.

In all this, Glider was the one who dropped the kit she had earlier. He then went to the others to be more productive and to stop his processor from crashing.. It was no use in worrying too much about the femme. She would be fine... he hopes she would...

He left it at that as he inspected his other trine mates unconscious frame. To his shock, it didn't look like slag anymore. Aerolock looks quite new like he had just been given his mech form. Thinking that maybe his optics were just kidding him, he went over to the other two who were grounders. He checked them and also couldn't believe that they also look good as new.

For the last time, he decided to see his self and that gave him the final realization. They were all back to normal and in good new looking frames but it bothered him a lot that his little Angel was the only one who sustained what damage she had accumulated from this event. Why only them? Why not her?! He shouted in his mind as he stared at his pristine looking hands.

He clenched them tightly to his side and punch the metal wall. "Why in the frag US!?" He shouted in frustration. He wanted to lash out and curse whoever gave them this. He should be happy, he knew but looking at Nimbus, he would trade anything for her to be in the state she was in. It hurts that she was the one suffering a lot amongst them when she was just a pure spark that only wanted to help.

 **"Glider! Stand here and help me!"** The blue and white mech rushed to the medic as he heard the fear rising in his voice. Something was wrong... terribly wrong.

 **"Do a hard line with her and stabilize her spark. Her spark chamber had sustained large cracks and could any minute break. This wouldn't be good and we might loose her forever."** He pulled out the solder as he went deeper in trying to piece the bright spark. How mesmerized was Glider at seeing her spark...

 **"Stare for more than what you should and I promise you that you'll be facing my wrath."** He heard his trine mates deadly serious voice and embarrassedly stared away. He was ogling the femme while she was on the verge on entering the Well... What an idiot he was.

He started the hard line and let the feeling of connectedness rush over him. She was still there. She was feeling happy and peaceful at the same time. He prodded into her more and entered an area that he didn't expect her to materialize.

 _"Glider?"_ The same femme was there and she was speaking differently but he could understand it. This time, she looks... uhh... different. She had a smaller frame, too small for even a sparkling. Her helm was also like no other... it had charchoal black strands in a cluster that fell down to her midsection. He body was painted flesh as her armor was something that he couldn't even describe. Was it even an armor covering her? He studied it and it was in a pale brown color with red blots in different sizes and places.

He stared at her face then and saw that she had a pink all over her mouth plate. Her audio receptors were gone as well. Even with all these changes... he recognizes her. All because of those golden brown optics of her that glint with warmth and acceptance.

 **"Little Angel?"** He called out to her as he went down to her level. She was so small that his hand could just wrap around her.

" _What are you doing here, Glide? This isn't your place..."_ Her voice was soft and welcoming. Oh how he missed that even though he had only heard it only once or twice...

 **"I know... I... I..."** He tried to speak out what he wanted to but words seemed to get stuck every time he tries. He wasn't sure but the look she gave him made him think that she already knows. The smile she gave only confirmed his thought and made his spark stutter.

 _"I'll come back quick... I know I will so please don't worry, Glide... Go back to the others and find my guardians... They are outside waiting for my return."_ Her hands brushed his face plates with tender and care. He also felt her softness. Was this because of her frame?

 **"Okay... I will... Chainslash is the greatest so I don't worry too much. But... Can I ask you this before I go?"** He asked politely.

 _"What is it?"_ Came her out right reply as she stared at him, optics to optics but his just went up and down her body.

 **"Your frame... How-"** He started to ask but stopped as she raised a hand.

 _"You'll soon know, Glide... just be patient... and don't talk about this anymore, alright?"_ She smiled sadly making him agree without a second thought. If this would only trigger something awful, he wouldn't ever speak of it if she didn't start.

 _"Now go... Time for you lot to meet them."_ With that, he was suddenly pushed out of that space and was back at staring at nothing. He was suddenly disconnected too.

 **"She will be fine now thanks to the complete kit. Whoever owns that, I'll be making sure to ask him about giving me one. It has it all!"** Chainslash hug the kit to his self and even kissed the box without a shame.

 **"Look after her and tell me if there is a sudden change in her. I'll be working on the others for now..."** The flyer left only to yell... **"What in the Allspark and Primus combine is the meaning of this?!"** There, he found that he was good as brand new looking without even a logical explanation on how and why...

Glider who had situated his self besides her frame just waited patiently for her. Will she online now? She said that they should get out of the ship now and meet someone. Are they her friends? She said that they were her guardians... Whoever they are, he wanted to thank them for ever raising her and would like to make an apology for bringing her out in a state like this.

All he wanted to think of now was how an Angel was given to them by Primus... Thank you.

* * *

 **I never really thought it would come out like this but Oh well... The sudden change in third POV was needed. I don't know how I would have used Nimbus when she is in stasis.**

 **Hope you like this chapter also and stay tuned!**

 **It is like I am uhh... 1/8 of the story now.**

 **Review. Fav. Follow!**


	30. ANNOUNCEMENT

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

 _ **BUT PLEASE** **READ**_ **if you wanna scream at me in joy (I don't mind really)** **...**

 **Since no one really goes to my profile to read... I inform you...**

 **I had declared a TRANSFORMER WEEK for me whereareas I'll be updating EVERY story, EVERY day for a WEEK without a stop.(this will be for 7 days)**

 **Not minding that you don't review (which is sad. I love your reviews)**

 **That will start whenever I announce it. You'll all just have to wait. :)**

* * *

 **This notice is also not only to inform you of the best week ever of me updating but also I am here to announce that I'm posting all of the stories I had available (will I be able to?). This is because of the free time I would have. (notebooks to type)**

 **I would wait for the reviews.**

* * *

 **See you in a month!**

 **PS. I am trying to see whether I could attain a certain number of reviews by the time I declare it UPDATE WEEK. :D**


	31. Then We Meet Again

**Chapter 30:** _Then We Meet Again_

* * *

 **TF WEEK! Here is it guys but sad to say that I would take long with this. Among all of my stories, three had not make it so far so I had to do a on the spot typing.**

 **I will manage this because really… I am way behind the schedule.**

 **Thank you for all the love… hahaha *I am kinda using this from a commercial**

 **And Merry Christmas. This is my gift to all of you!**

 **Disclaimers are rearranged! I don't own Transformers. Just the idea and this fic…**

* * *

Inside the slumbering one's mind, it was all too bright at one side. White covered that side of the infinite space while a lone figure stood there like she was waiting for something. If one was lucky to see, it was someone made of metal; standing there with all her glory.

Her protoform shined from the luminance that the space could provide but her body was of an apparition; a ghostly form of the being behind. Light could do so much as it bounces of her particles. Her image was blurry and couldn't be recognized at all if one tried.

On the other side of the plane was the black space. There stood another being but it was all too dark for one to see. One should go further so that one could recognize the shadow that loomed within.

These lone figures stood facing each other and not going further off their divider…

' _Where am I?_ ' came both feminine voices as confusion and longing dripped with each of their syllables.

' _Who are you_?' In sync like music, they tuned one another. Although it was weird, Other's voice was whistle and chirps while the One spoke in a language that Other's planet doesn't knew. In spite of that, they undertood one another, their cognitive thoughts were parallel as a link was strongly felt that bound them together.

One's eyes moved to look at the other while the other's optics tried to adjust to see who One was. Both were having difficulty in that simple task to get an answered but one has to be persistent to get what they want to get their confusion to disappear all together.

' _Come out of the dark and let me see you please_ …' The other said as her optics adjusted and tried again.

' _Solidify your body first as I hold onto that promise…'_ The one's eyes glinted in the dark, golden orbs glinted in the void of black.

' _I am solid._ ' The other said as a matter of fact and begun to run her servo over her arms to show the one that what she was talking about… But no matter what she did, she was all too blurry to be seen.

' _And I am already recognizable if you ask…'_ One rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

' _No you aren't…_ ' The other pointed out.

' _Yes I am… you are the one that is unrecognizable here…_ ' Both of them groaned internally as they predict that this would likely start an argument or fight. Before it could begin though, they would want to squish it and leave it behind. Nothing will be solve it violence take a part in their confusion.

' _Sorry…'_ They sync again as they flinch and froze at that. It was like they were twins and both could do what the other had in mind.

' _What?_ ' The other asked as her optic ridge rose.

' _Why?_ ' One did the same as her own eye brow rose.

' _I sort of feel like it…_ ' Both of them agreed and for once, they felt as if they are at peace.

' _Someone is coming…_ ' One said in alarm. Her golden eyes darted to the side with worry and fright.

' _There is someone coming…_ ' Other agreed as she stared out the distance; up and beyond

It took only a klik but the space suddenly shook violently. Then the planes white and black collided with one another creating something very dangerous that would likely be the start of the next events.

One and Other touched one another. Both screamed until they lost consciousness and woke up as the Lost who looked so sad and pale altogether…

Then there came the flyer of blue and white. She recognized him immediately and beemed with peace and happiness.

He seemed to be confused though, of what was currently happening so she went up to him and talked. She was warned that the mech wasn't suppose to enter that part of her and that made her frightened all of a sudden. The voices were serious and ancient. It was them who had placed her here in this void.

She had to get Glider out here before something terrible happens even more.

 _"Glider?"_ She spoke in the language she had came and grew up with. It was a little bit weird but she will manage for her vocals can't make the sound she uses with the mechs… She just hopes that this wouldn't make communicating more difficult than it already was. She was practically unrecognizable with her original form…

As they stood a float in front of one another, Glider seemed to be inspecting her. Letting him be, she soon saw the recognition in his optics and she smiled at him fondly like no other. Even with all these changes... he recognizes her. She doesn't know why but maybe her golden brown eyes that stared from her reflection were the answer…

 **"Little Angel?"** He called out to her as he went down to her level. She felt so small now before him that his servo could just grab and take her in.

" _What are you doing here, Glide? This isn't your place..."_ She started with her voice as soft and welcoming as she could manage. It wasn't easy when you are trying to suppress the fear that is building inside of her as the voices grew louder and louder.

She knew that she was the only one hearing this for the mech stood there without worry but relief.

 **"I know... I... I..."** He tried to speak out what he wanted to but words seemed to get stuck every time he tried but she knew immediately what he wanted and she welcomed it with a smile.

 _"I'll come back quick... I know I will so please don't worry, Glide... Go back to the others and find my guardians... They are outside waiting for my return."_ She came up to him and brushed her small hand on his face plates with tender and care. He seemed to like it when he pressed into it more.

 **"Okay... I will... Chainslash is the greatest so I don't worry too much. But... Can I ask you this before I go?"** He asked as his optics stared seriously at her.

 _"What is it?"_ _She ask without a beat as the voices came and were now clear as the sky on a great weather._

 **"Your frame... How-"** He started to ask but she stopped him immediately with her hand raised.

 _"You'll soon know, Glide... just be patient... and don't talk about this anymore, alright?"_ She didn't know she had smiled sadly that time and made him cringed. He agreed without second thought and something burned in his optics that made her smile with understanding.

 _"Now go... Time for you lot to meet them."_ With that, she pushed him out of there, leaving her all alone to face the voices now standing in front of her.

 ** _Youngling… you had defied our rule…_**

 ** _You were to be left on your home planet and was not to step here whole…_**

 ** _What will be your punishment for this if we were to ask…_**

 ** _Will you accept what payment we ask for the action you've done?_**

 ** _Remember youngling that this punishment is not to degrade you…_**

 ** _This is just because we love you._**

Six beings stood there and stared down at her… She bit her lip at what these being would want from her more.

She wanted her dad here if it were able but seeing that this was her mind, maybe she could just hope a little.

Just then, her hope was answered. Another voice came with deep and love mixing with one another. The Ancient Primes all bowed as she stared up and tried to look for where he could be. He was nowhere in sight but she knew that he was still looking over at her.

With that, she began to relax. With her dad here, nothing else matters. It was always love that made her stronger and that was his love being her pillar now where she thought that she was a goner.

 ** _My children… Please heed in mind that we all want things to start and recover… But rush won't do us good for your little sister here is a mere youngling who is still lost to who she is…_** He said with kindness and a little bit of scolding there.

 ** _Let your kin be for now for there are other matters that you need to settle… Now, let me handle our little one here as you go and finish the task I have given you. But please be reminded, my children, that they are a race that would soon bloom and turn out to be what they call a beautiful flower…_**

Just then, the six of them stared down at me with more care and understanding.

 _I'm sorry…_ She said without thinking and bowed her hand in respect and guilt. She didn't know why but she feels like she needed to apologize to them.

The one they call Prima walked up to her and put her on her servo.

 ** _No, little sister, our Father is right. I should be the one apologizing for not chastising with each other first._**

She spoke softly as she lifted the little one's head. Soon the other stood and made an apology that each deserves.

 _I don't mind. I think that is what siblings are for… we may have fights sometimes but I know that we'll make it up in the end._ She smiled at them as she was set down.

Vector smiled with the others as he went to her and ruffled her hair with his large finger.

 ** _Spoken like the true leader you are, little one. Now we better go as you take care of the mission we were assigned. We are truly sorry father for our actions had been unwise and unaccounted for._** He spoke to the being surrounding them before they felt the approval soak into their systems.

Primus bid them fair well as six of his children disappeared. Now he was left with the youngest of them all to give her what he had in mind for this was an opportunity he won't get once she wakes up again in her arms.

* * *

 **Oh Holy smoke! I didn't think that this would turn out to be great. I mean really… I had nothing in mind as I wrote this… The draft I had wasn't really useful and just skips events that could be made useful and fluffy all the same.**

 **Well… I better get to working on the second to the last chapter soon. Can't let this headache defeat me.** **J**

 **Bye! See you on the second updates. Please go easy with me with the spellings. :D**


	32. Sweet Reassurements

**Chapter 31:** _Sweet Reassurements_

* * *

There in the void, it had seemed to be forever… I was swimming in the currents of what I cannot even determine to be matter. It was all pixels and colored cubes that I can't identify and they all mash up after colliding with one another.

My vision soon refocused and there at a distance, I saw my Papa standing. His golden frame stood straight and glimmering in light. His stance stiff as his face looks kind of sad. Those optics of his portrayed the age I have no ability to even count the exact…

He looks tired… so tired… But why? Is it because of me? Is it because I have been progressing too slowly for his liking?

I won't get the answer if I keep all these questions piling up to myself. I need to know… because my heart was really withering in pain as I look at him; feeling quite useless as I stayed here on my spot.

' _Are you alright, Papa_?' I asked as I slowly moved my legs but they felt too heavy for me to even pull up.

This was not the time for my legs to fail me. Not the time! I cursed as I forcefully pulled them along even though they hurt from the strain.

My perspiration dropped from my forehead… I wasn't even moving that much!

I bit my lip and stared down at my feet. To my shock, they weren't my legs… They were Other's legs…

Shock ran through my head as I lifted my arms now. They also were not mine… Not the flesh and bones that I was born and accustomed to.

It was just earlier that I had my body back to the way it was! Why am I—

 _ **Little spark… Ease your mind and don't be alarmed.**_ His voice soon flooded my head and there was this warm feeling spreading in me that made me slowly calm down.

I took in a breath that I don't even know if it was necessary with my metallic body.

' _Papa, what is happening to me?'_ I asked as I looked up at him. I didn't even notice that he was there in front of me.

As soon as I caught sight of his optics, my heart –or was it spark now?- suddenly squeezed in pain.

 _ **Remember, little spark… Remember the wager that you had made with your elder brothers and sister… Remember the pain and remember the sorrow… Remember everything that you can as long as you are still here to wallow…**_

If I was still human, I would have bit my lower lip. What does Papa mean with that? What should I have remembered…?

All too soon, the void was gone… It was now replaced with screens projecting things that I was all too familiar with. When I saw my human self in one of it, I had concluded that these were my memories. These images that I lost were the price I had exchanged for the wish I made.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. My mind was now clear and void of any question that had flooded my head. I was here because this was the place where I have the chance to be complete. This place is the link I have with the me I used to be…

 _ **The frame that you used to have is no more.**_ Papa said as I slowly looked up to meet his optics again. He now knew that I had come back complete from the flicker of recognition I saw within his optics.

I smiled a small smile.

'… _That is because Starscream had disintegrated my whole human body leaving nothing more than the cloth… Then, because of that wish I had made, I was given a metal one to help me cope with the lost of physical form. They took me to Cybertron and placed me in a shell to accomplish my task. I am sorry, Papa that it had come to that…'_ I sadly said; ashamed and guilty of what I had done.

 _ **Don't be, little spark…For that was all in the past. We should now look at the present and expect the future that you are currently crafting beautifully for us… for my creations that had nothing other to do than fight for what has been already lost as they stick in the nightmare they had created… They who live in the past…**_ He bent down to give me a pat on my helm. It was so foreign to me but it was the same time, familiar when my body leaned towards the heat and affection. But something tells me that something was still amiss… Papa still has something to say but he would not… I waited but no voice came to continue where he had stopped.

' _But Papa, I haven't even completed anything yet! I am working too slowly and I can say that my progress is lesser of an ant lifting a sugar cube trice his size!'_ My doubts suddenly resurfaced and invaded my spark. My memory gave me flashbacks of the time I tried to do something of my own… Only to fail, fall, be squished, flattened or the worst, glitch so many times that my time was wasted on the berth…

I was also of no use to the guardian's I have... The mission was supposed to be mine but all I have done was rest my frame whenever I glitch every orn or cycle at that…

 _ **Don't be so blind of the good things that had been done… See and recognize all the things that you've made. Don't be so horrible to yourself because I know in that bright spark of yours, you are doing everything with all the energy and effort you got.**_

Papa's voice was very gentle and reassuring. I couldn't help believe that… Yeah, what have I been doing since the time I have onlined as a femme? I may have glitched and fail sometimes… but with the help of others… I have been doing great, aren't I?

 _ **As you acknowledge your weaknesses, you've learned that you need to find a way to replace and strengthen that. You don't idle and you held up…**_ Primus pointed out as he continued to stare at me like he was talking to my spark.

 _ **The worst thing is not trying and giving up. You are a special femme that I have created from the Well of the Allspark… A femme that still has many things to unravel and build up… Remember that this is also not the end of the stop because for every ending there will always be a new beginning. That is the way of life...**_ I smiled and agreed. Like a book, there would always be imagination to continue where it had left off.

I basked myself in his words and let my spark settle in the harmony it had been tossed in. Nothing was sweeter than the words of reassurance. They were the words that would give me strengthen my determination whenever I would feel a little bit down.

 _ **It seems our time here is spent. These had been what I have seen in you as the future lights up, little spark. May my words help you as little as they can be… You may forget once again but you're spark won't as it beats.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you, little one. Now you should wake up…**_

I soon felt my body shake and the void swirled around me as it disappeared. When I jolted awake, I was to not remember what had been.

* * *

" **Little Angel…?"** I heard a voice near my helm. I feel weak and tired with my optics still closed but my mind was awake and was currently wondering who that is…

" **Chain! I think she is waking up! Get here quick…!"** It came again and this time, he was shouting so loudly that it could almost make my audio receptors burst with a crack.

" **Shhhhhh! You idiot…"** A new voice joined the other with the noise of pedes colliding with the floor came up slowly as he walked closer.

" **If you are going to be noisy, it is better if you go out… I mean it, Glide… Don't you give me that look."** I couldn't help smile as my processor started working to comprehend what is happening.

" **Chain! I think I saw her mouth plates twitch!"** I hear Glide said excitedly but couldn't the flyer talk softer for once in a while?

Soon, there was a clang and a groan of pain besides me. I kind of know what was happening and that involves two flyers near me; one was trying his best to give me some rest while the other was too happy with me waking up for who knows how long I had been recharging.

While my optics were still off, my HUD showed me my current system function and condition. All I can say is that they are excruciatingly low but not that low for me to go into forced stasis.

I didn't think twice to open my optics now and as my vision adjusted, the sight of two seekers had greet me splendidly as they wrestled with each other on the floor. If I hadn't known their bond, I would have thought that they were going to interface there and then with me still laying here on the berth.

" **You know, mechs… That you could have warned me that you were going to have an interface first before you get on with it on the floor. I could have given you the berth…"** I grinned as they shoved one another and looked away.

Chainslash glared at the other and retorted, "Me? Have a bond like that with him? Hah! I am too cool for him to handle… Right? What do you say, sweetspark?"

That made me giggle as she wagged his optic ridge at me. I didn't know a mech could do that…

" **Oh, harry har har… That was funny… When did you and your brain last interfaced?"** Glider sent back as he crossed his arms over his cockpit.

I giggled even more as the other flyer suddenly look shock and baffled at the same time in mock.

" **Dear, sweet metal…! Did you hear our mechling?! He said his first words!"** That got me laughing out when Glider pounced at his trinemates and engaged him in a mock fight… although I think it wasn't a mock for Glide when he held the other's helm in a tight grip with his arm.

" **I am not a sparkling, scrap it!"** He shouted as the other laughed out hysterically.

" **Yeah… y-you hahah! A-aren't!"** Chain patted the arm.

" **Stop mocking me, aft head!"** That threw Chain again in another fit.

" **UGH! You are impossible! Stop laughing your processor out before I feed you to Aero!"** He pouted then… And when I mean pouted, he acted like the sparkling he was compared with.

The laughter soon died down when the said mech came in with an annoyed look on his face. If anyone notice, this mech had been in recharge when he came in tumbling.

" **Aero! What did I also tell you about walking up and moving?! I specifically told you not to!"** The red and black flyer shouted as he supported the silver and black one.

" **Oh, shut it, Chain. If you weren't so loud, I would still be recharging…"** Aero pointed out as he poke the other on the shoulder plate.

When Glide came and joined in, I felt like I was forgotten all of a sudden. But nothing beats a spark warming scene of these mechs being united again.

I giggled as they mocked and played with one another… then there was this sudden feeling in me that made me familiar of the sight. I can't remember but I think I had one of this moment with some others…

Remembering was such a hassle.

I shook my head and I suddenly perked up. Now I had come to my fully functional state… I came to realize that I was not in a berth! There was a warm servo above my frame, keeping me comfortable and safe.

As I looked for the owner of the arm, I saw that it was Para holding me! Para is here!

" **PARA!"** I cried out as I turned and pounce closer to his spark. I think I had jolted him awake for he shook first and stared at me for a little too long.

" **Sorry, Para for jolting you awake…"** I said sheepishly. **"I was just happy that you I get to see you again!"** I told him truthfully as I felt the atmosphere behind me tensed.

" **We apologize, Sweetspark for putting you through that…"** I heard Chainslash said as I turned to look at them. They broke apart from their hold on one another and stood in front of me with guilt and sorrow in their optics.

" **We couldn't thank you enough for what you have done…"** Aerolock had his servo on his chest as he bowed his helm towards me.

" **Whatever you need, Little Angel, please feel free to tell us… We promise that we will do everything we can to fulfill what you request for…"** Glider added as he came up closer and kneeled in front of me.

This was not the greeting I had in mind…

" **Get up, Glide… Stop that, Aerolock… and please, it was no big deal, Chainslash…"** I told them with a smile.

" **It is all in the past… Now let's leave it there and live on with the present as we expect the future!"** I said it as I felt odd… I think I heard that from somewhere before… But before I get lost in my thoughts I heard the ever so soft and warm voice of the gold mech say.

" **The little one is right… We should try and move on from the past and see to it that we make the future. I also can't thank you enough for bringing her back to us. You also have done well in helping your other companions in the transition that they have been subjected to… I won't also forget the help that you added with all the work me and my friend was doing."** The ever so kind and soft spark Para said as he smiled down at them.

My smile only widened as I saw the three flyers turn blue on the face plates. They also had tried to make it not obvious that they were flattered with my mech's words.

But then, as I turn my helm to try and spot the only mech I was missing, I disappointedly look down when I didn't.

" **Para… Where is Metroplex? I want to see him too…"** I said as I sighed. As soon as I said that though, I was pulled up and away from the room. My shock froze me as I saw them got smaller and smaller.

" **What can Metroplex be of service?"** And speaking of the Destroyer, he was just around the corner!

" **Good to see you too Metro! I had missed you mechs! I am sorry for everything and did I say I have missed you two?"** I smiled as he cupped me to his spark.

How come I feel safe whenever these two guardian mech's of mine let me? I won't know.

But all too soon, my HUD blipped at me. I needed to recharge again now…

 _ **~You deserve in sweet spark…~**_

 _ **-We are here with you so please take your time…-**_

 _ **~We won't leave you… ~**_

 _ **-So please rest and let us do everything for a while…-**_

Two voices of my mechs echoed in me and lulled me to recharge.

I did as I felt myself be taken. But this time, I appeared in The Plane.

* * *

 **Well.. this was long… :D See you tomorrow!**


End file.
